L'effet pervers de l'indifférence
by Abyme
Summary: Vous vous rappelez Dorcas Meadows? Elle apparaissait sur la photo de OdP aux côtés de Sirius Black. Il s'agit de son histoire, de celle de SB et de Snape au temps des célèbres Maraudeurs!
1. Le grand échiquier de la vie

**Chapitre I – **

_**Le grand échiquier de la vie**_

**D**orcas Meadows n'était ni préfète, ni la plus brillante des élèves et encore moins d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle n'était pas non plus très populaire auprès des garçons et ses amitiés féminines se comptaient sur moins que les doigts d'une main.

Bien qu'elle n'était ni n'avait pas toutes ces choses, Dorcas possédait par ailleurs tout ce qu'il faut à une jeune femme de presque seize ans pour être considérée comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de tout à fait unique.

Nous avons dit qu'elle n'était pas d'une beauté mémorable. C'était vrai. Cependant Dorcas avait, comme nous toutes d'ailleurs (oui, oui! nous toutes l'avons sans exception!), ce je-ne-sais-quoi de particulier qui la rendrait un jour exceptionnelle aux yeux de celui qui serait touché par la grâce de ce petit-quelque-chose d'indéfinissable.

Cette touche d'exception qui habitait Dorcas n'avait pas encore été remarquée par aucun garçon. C'est fréquent, mais cet état des choses n'empêchait pas Dorcas de soupirer parfois sur le vide de son existence amoureuse. La majorité du temps, elle était soulagée de n'être intéressée à aucun garçon. La complexité de la chose la décourageait de s'enticher d'un jeune homme. Elle se sentait, par ailleurs, parfaitement bien avec ses amis. Elle n'en demandait guère plus.

Dorcas était en 6ème chez les Ravenclaw. Lors de sa répartition, le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité entre Gryffindor et Ravenclaw et avait finalement opté pour cette dernière maison. Dorcas, bien que possédant une dose considérable de courage, avait une forte tendance à se recroqueviller dans l'étude et la lecture afin d'éviter d'avoir à se confronter à la réalité tangible du monde. Elle étudiait, mais sans amour de l'érudition. Elle préférait nettement lire et les livres lui fournissaient toujours tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, que ce soit de façon romanesque ou par le biais des documentaires.

Des trois amies que Dorcas avait, Lily Evans était la meilleure. Bien qu'introvertie, Dorcas avait son franc parler et un sens de l'humour très développé. Lily était chez les Gryffindors, mais leur amitié datait de leur premier voyage à bord du Hogwart's Express. La peur d'être seule au milieu de tous ces visages inconnus les avait d'abord rapprochées, mais leur amitié naissante avait tenu bon malgré la répartition en des maisons différentes. Le plaisir de se raconter toutes sortes de choses futiles ou intéressantes était décuplé par le fait qu'elles ne côtoyaient pas les mêmes personnes.

Au fil des ans, deux autres jeunes filles se joignirent à leur duo, formant ainsi un quatuor d'inséparables amies, mais le noyau dur demeurait toujours Dorcas et Lily. Alexandra Bloom de Gryffindor et Joan Smith de Ravenclaw étaient maintenant devenues de bonnes amies, bien qu'elles avaient parfois des échanges corsés parce que d'avis et d'opinions opposés.

Lily était d'origine moldue, comme Joan; Alexandra descendait d'une longue lignée de sorciers qui avaient fait de fréquents mariages avec des moldus. Pour ce qui est de Dorcas, son père était un moldu et sa mère une sorcière. Cela n'avait donc pas été une surprise lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Hogwarts à l'été de ses onze ans.

Lily et Joan avaient fréquenté la même école moldue étant petites. Elles ne se rappelaient pas avoir déjà rencontré l'autre, mais ceci suffit à établir un lien entre elles deux. Joan était menue et délicate, très mignonne avec l'ovale parfait de son visage encadré de boucles blondes et ses petits yeux bleu brillant. Sa petitesse était compensée par son caractère bouillant. Alexandra était une fille fière et belle, à la chevelure d'un noir d'ébène et des yeux aussi noirs, mais extrêmement gaffeuse, ce qui avait tendance à gâcher la grâce de son maintien. Elle passait son temps à rigoler, surtout de ses erreurs. Lily était, comme Dorcas, assez grande, et sa chevelure rousse formait un contraste étonnant avec ses yeux émeraude. Elle était sérieuse et moqueuse tout à la fois et prenait très à cœur ses tâches de préfète. Dorcas, quant à elle, avait les cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette, sous d'épais sourcils, possédaient la touche la plus coquine qui pouvait exister. Elle était droite et ferme, pleine de compassion, mais elle avait un franc-parler redoutable.

La rentrée de l'automne 1976 apportait son lot de nouvelles macabres et angoissantes : à l'extérieur des murs d'Hogwarts sévissait un groupe de mages noirs qui s'étaient donné le nom de Mangemorts et qui torturaient des Moldus, des sorciers issus de familles moldues ou tout autre sorcier qui aurait pu avoir un lien avec le monde des Moldus. La purification de l'espèce était leur unique enjeu, guidé par la folie destructrice d'un puissant sorcier qu'ils appelaient tous avec déférence Lord Voldemort. Le plus inquiétant dans tout cela, c'est que ces mêmes Mangemorts avaient infiltré tous les échelons du Ministère de la Magie et qu'il était à peu près impossible d'en identifier un, sous peine de pointer l'innocent. Leurs ruses étaient parfaites.

À Hogwarts, bien protégés par la vigilance du directeur Albus Dumbledore, les élèves tentaient de ne pas trop se laisser impressionner par toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. De temps à autre, dans la Grande Salle, un hibou anonyme apportait une enveloppe à un élève dont le visage blanchissait en découvrant le contenu de la lettre. Si ce n'était pas pères et mères, c'était bien souvent frères ou sœurs, cousins ou cousines qui, à cause de leur soi-disant sang impur, venaient de recevoir la visite de ces sinistres Mangemorts.

Mais à Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas, on était encore bien loin de tout cela. La vie continuait avec son cortège de délices et de tourments amoureux, de réussites et d'échecs académiques, d'amitiés qui se font et se défont…

_Sur le Hogwart's Express_

« Qui veut venir faire un tour avec moi dans le couloir? » demanda Joan Smith à ses amies peu de temps après que le train se fut ébranlé sur la voie ferrée en direction de Hogwarts.

Lily Evans, qui revenait de sa réunion des préfets, poussa un profond soupir où se mélangeaient l'exaspération et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie de Ravenclaw. Alex fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et plongea la tête dans son sac bourré à craquer de babioles féminines. Dorcas lâcha aussi un soupir, mais se leva, un peu à contrecœur en posant son livre à l'envers sur son siège afin de bien marquer sa page.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, alors aussi bien y aller avec toi », dit-elle, magnanime.

« Chouette! » s'écria Joan en sautant sur ses pieds. Debout, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que lorsqu'elle était assise. Elle arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Dorcas qui faisait 5'8. C'est dire combien Joan était petite…

Pleine d'exubérance, Joan ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment et tourna à gauche, mais Lily lui lança :

« À droite, Jo, à droite! Je l'ai vu aller vers la droite! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? » s'offusqua Jo en rougissant.

« Moi? Mais de rien, de rien…, maugréa son amie avec une pointe d'ironie. Je ne parlais certainement pas d'un certain brun dont tu nous as rabattu les oreilles tout l'été… »

« Lily Evans! »

« Joan Smith! » la singea Lily en lui faisant une grimace.

Alexandra éclata de rire alors que Dorcas leur faisait les yeux ronds. Elle avait hâte que cette tâche soit terminée. C'était son tour après tout!

Dorcas poussa Joan dans le couloir et l'entraîna sans ménagement non loin d'une cabine d'où s'élevaient des cris et des rires. Elles ralentirent le pas en arrivant près de la cabine.

« Tu veux que je te fasse trébucher _par hasard_? » demanda Dorcas.

« Ça va pas non? J'ai pas envie de passer pour une parfaite idiote devant lui! »

Dorcas marmonna quelque chose.

« Quoi? »

« Oh rien! » fit-elle, l'air d'être plongée dans ses pensées.

Au moment où elles passaient devant la cabine, la porte glissa brusquement et Joan, minuscule comme elle l'était, fut frappée de plein fouet par l'objet de son désir.

« Oups! » s'exclama Sirius Black qui avait à peine senti la collision avec la petite Ravenclawienne. « Pardon! Je ne t'avais pas vue! »

Il aida Joan à se relever. Elle avait l'air parfaitement sonnée et Dorcas, qui ne bougea pas un petit doigt pour l'aider, mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire. Elle s'était adossée nonchalamment contre le mur et regardait avec amusement les têtes curieuses des trois garçons du compartiment.

« Hé Sirius! Déjà prêt à faire tomber toutes les filles? » se moqua un James Potter très à l'aise dans le cadre de porte.

Sirius Black sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Non, celle-là c'était pas voulu! Ça va aller? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Joan.

Celle-ci, incapable de parler, hocha simplement la tête. La blague de Potter lui était allée droit au cœur et son visage virait tranquillement en un splendide pourpre. Sirius avait-il réellement toutes les filles qu'il voulait?

Sirius se tourna et remarqua Dorcas qui souriait paisiblement à toute cette scène. Potter la vit également et s'exclama :

« Vous êtes des amies d'Evans? »

« Si on peut dire », lâcha Dorcas en souriant froidement maintenant.

Elle fit signe à Joan de continuer le chemin, mais cette dernière semblait figée devant Sirius qui tapotait ses propres vêtements froissés par l'altercation avec elle.

« On y va? » Elle appuya sur ses mots, afin que Joan se réveille sans avoir trop l'air gourde.

« Euh…oui! »

« Désolé encore », fit Sirius en lui souriant très gentiment.

En partant, il fixa Dorcas qui ne se gêna pas pour le fixer à son tour. Il esquissa un sourire, mais Dorcas était déjà partie, continuant son chemin vers les toilettes. Joan salua Sirius sans trop balbutier et rejoignit Dorcas en courant.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre! »

« Pourquoi? Tu veux venir au petit coin avec moi peut-être? »

Dorcas lui tapota l'épaule.

« Alors? Contente? »

Le visage de Joan, dont la rougeur s'était un peu atténuée, redevint vif.

« Tu parles! J'ai eu l'air parfaitement ridicule! »

« Moi, j'appellerais plutôt cela une rencontre fulgurante! »

Joan éclata de rire.

« Mouais, ben c'est vrai que c'est déjà un petit quelque chose… Tu crois qu'il va me reparler? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Dorcas. Mais sait-on jamais? »

Elle ne voulait pas offrir de fausse espérance à son amie, mais ne voulait pas non plus lui casser tout espoir.

Très satisfaite de ce début finalement, Joan décida de retourner à leur compartiment et de raconter aux filles ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'elle s'aspergeait le visage, Dorcas songea à une chose qui la dérangeait. L'expression de Potter au moment où il leur demandait si elles étaient les amies de Lily. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais cela la tracassait.

Elle sortit des toilettes et tomba face-à-face avec le visage blême de Severus Snape qui la regardait hargneusement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Snape? T'as la berlue? Tu viens de voir ton propre reflet dans le miroir? »

« Meadows, tu n'es qu'une… qu'une… »

« Qu'une quoi? »

Au lieu de répondre, Snape tourna les talons et repartit dans l'autre direction. Étonnée de ne pas recevoir une pluie d'injures de celui qui l'avait un jour appelée affectueusement « la grosse galoche » (elle lui avait marché sur un pied), Dorcas secoua sa tête bouclée et retourna vers son compartiment. En repassant devant celui des quatre gryffondors, Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de capter quelques-unes de leurs paroles et ce qu'elle entendit fut très loin de lui plaire.

« Quoi? s'exclamait la voix de Black. Tu crois qu'elles sont venues faire du repérage pour… James? »

« Ben oui, fit le petit Peter Pettigrew. J'ai déjà entendu des filles – elles savaient pas que j'étais là vous imaginez – parler de ce type de truc qu'elles font quand un gars leur plaît. »

«Tu délires Queudver! » fit Sirius, mais James était toutes oreilles.

« Alors tu crois que les amies de Lily passaient pour voir où j'étais? »

« Ça me semble logique non? » répliqua faiblement Pettigrew.

« Et si elles ne faisaient que passer tout simplement? » suggéra Black au sommet de l'exaspération.

« Peut-être qu'elles venaient pour toi Sirius », dit Remus Lupin.

« Pourquoi pas après tout? répliqua Sirius, plutôt moqueur. Je suis beau mec non? »

Dorcas avait été stoppée net dans son élan vers son compartiment. Voilà que Potter se mettait en tête que Lily en pinçait pour lui! Elle fila tout droit pour raconter cela aux filles.

« Ah! Te voilà toi! s'exclama la noire Alexandra. C'était agréable aux toilettes? »

« Euh…? Écoutez! »

Puis elle leur narra ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alexandra se marrait.

« C'est la meilleure celle-là! Potter est vraiment dingue de toi Lily! » dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Il est surtout trop sûr et imbu de lui », rétorqua Lily avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolée Lil , s'excusa Joan. Je ne pensais pas… »

« Laisse tomber Jo, n'est-ce pas Lil? dit Dorcas alors que Lily acquiesçait. Bon tu as le béguin pour Black, ce n'est un secret pour aucune d'entre nous. Que tu veuilles le voir ne fait de mal à personne. Si Pettigrew n'admirait pas tant Potter, il ne se serait pas mis des idées farfelues dans la tête à ce propos. Tout le monde doit nécessairement en baver pour cet être sublime voyons! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Sublime? Potter? Trouvez l'erreur! » dit Alexandra qui, comme Lily, était chez les Gryffindors et se serait bien passée des pitreries de ces quatre marioles.

« Oui, mais si maintenant Sirius croit que j'ai un faible pour lui…? » fit Joan d'une toute petite voix.

« Mais… mais! Mais c'est vrai! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? » éclata Lily.

« Ben oui, mais pas de cette façon. »

Les filles la regardèrent sans trop bien comprendre. Puis, brusquement, elles changèrent de sujet. Il valait mieux ne pas insister.

« Je crois qu'on ferait bien de se changer, dit Lily, nous sommes près d'arriver. »

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, les lumières d'Hogwarts apparurent dans le ciel nocturne. Dorcas soupira d'aise.

« J'ai l'impression de revenir chez nous! »

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Non loin d'elles, dans un autre compartiment où discutaient avec animation quatre jeunes hommes considérés comme turbulents, la même pensée flottait dans l'air.

« Cher Hogwarts! s'exclama Sirius Black à ses amis. Prêts pour une autre année pleine d'aventures? » demanda-t-il à ses copains en se détournant de la fenêtre.

« Oh oui! » s'écrièrent en chœur ceux qu'on avait surnommé les Maraudeurs.

Ils firent leur signe secret, une espèce de poignée de mains fort compliquée puis attendirent en silence que le train cesse son mouvement.

Hogwarts les attendait et eux y retournaient avec plaisir.


	2. Les pions se mettent en place

J'ai omis de faire le blabla habituel en début de fic, c'est-à-dire, que tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à notre merveilleuse JK Rowling, sauf, bien sûr, mes propres persos.

≈≈≈≈≈

**Merci à vous toutes qui avez fait des reviews! Ça fait drôlement plaisir!**

**Gabrielletrompelamort : **Mârci bôcoup! Les commentaires sur le style d'écriture, c'est toujours très enrichissant car, le nez collé dans mes cahiers, je ne sais même pas si ce que je ponds est bien. Pour ce qui est des Mary Sue et cie, je fais très attention à ne pas tomber dans le cliché fille-extra-tout-le-monde-l'aime-elle-est-amie-avec-les-maraudeurs-elle-est-canon-elle-est-intelligente-douée-future-Auror-et-elle-est-la-petite-fille-de-Dumbledore. Ouf! Je rigole! Dis-moi si le 2ème chapitre te plaît!

**Nepenthes : **Merci, merci, merci! Eh bien, pour ce qui est de la photo, j'avoue que ça fait un petit bout de temps que cela me trotte dans la tête. Pis un bon matin, cela a débloqué! Le caractère de Dorcas (et les rondeurs!), ça me ressemble aussi Je me disais que Lily devait bien avoir une amie bien à elle dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Impossible qu'aucune de ses amies ne se soient pas engagées dans la cause! Encore merci!

**Keana : **Tu devrais être contente avec ce chapitre-là… il y a du Severus tout croquant:-D

**Vega : **Voici la suite! Moi j'attends ta review! ;-D

≈≈≈≈≈

**Chapitre II –**

_**Les pions se mettent en place**_

**V**ous ne l'avez certainement pas oublié, mais rappelons les faits : à l'extérieur des murs d'Hogwarts, un groupe de fanatiques surnommé les Mangemorts et dirigé par un mage noir aux pouvoirs obscurs semait la terreur dans le monde des sorciers et, plus confusément, chez les Moldus. À Hogwarts, beaucoup d'élèves dans la maison Slytherin connaissaient quelqu'un qui était actif dans ce groupe (frère, sœur, cousin, père ou ami, etc.) et partageaient également leur point de vue sur la purification de la race. La rivalité avec les autres maisons qui comptaient plusieurs élèves dont la famille était moldue atteignit son point culminant. C'était d'autant plus difficile, car les cours de 6ème et de 7ème années, plus poussés, regroupaient fréquemment des élèves des quatre maisons. La promiscuité alliée à des années de rivalité naturelle faisait naître un maximum de hargne.

Malgré tout, et peut-être à cause de cela exactement, les professeurs s'en tinrent au profil de leur cours. Le premier cours de Potions de l'année, le professeur Bullovent annonça que chaque élève se verrait partager le cours avec un autre, choisi par lui-même et que chaque équipe devrait accomplir un projet spécial. C'était dans le syllabus de leur cours, mais tous avaient cru qu'avec les événements extérieurs, les professeurs laisseraient les étudiants choisirent eux-mêmes leurs partenaires, afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'échauffourée durant les cours.

La plupart des élèves s'enflammèrent à cette annonce. Du coin de l'œil, et bien malgré elle, Dorcas vit Potter et Black échanger avec ardeur. Dorcas entendit Potter prononcer « Evans » et « ensemble » et ne douta pas un instant qu'il espérait que le professeur Bullovent les place ensemble. Lily, qui avait tout entendu, se tint droite, le visage brûlant de fureur – ou autre chose? – contenue.

De sa voix rauque, le professeur Bullovent forma les équipes sans se soucier davantage des cris indignés de ses élèves. Dorcas reçut un regard de compassion de la part de Lily lorsque Bullovent dit :

« M. Snape, vous serez l'équipier de Miss Meadows. »

Il continua sa litanie, Lily Evans et Bellatrix Black (Lily semblait ne pas avoir bien saisi ce qui venait d'être dit), Sirius Black et Joan (le visage de cette dernière vira au rouge, mais l'éclat de ses yeux était révélateur) et Potter avec une élève de Hufflepuff du nom de Myriam McPatrick.

Renfrognée, Dorcas s'avança pour prendre place aux côtés de Snape qui lui avait jeté un regard dégoûté en entendant Bullovent associer leurs noms. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil ni ne fit mine de remarquer qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

Lily, aussi peu enthousiaste que Dorcas, traversa l'allée et alla s'asseoir à côté d'une Bellatrix Black furieuse.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer, cracha Bellatrix, que je vais te rendre la tâche facile Evans! »

Potter était prêt à sauter à la gorge de Bellatrix pour avoir osé parler ainsi à Lily. Sirius, qui aimait tant sa charmante cousine, le secondait de près, le regard meurtrier. Il gardait cependant un œil sur Snape, au cas où celui-ci aurait eu l'idée d'être méchant avec Meadows.

Sans répondre à cela, Lily se contenta d'ouvrir son cahier et d'attendre que le professeur Bullovent assigne à chaque équipe le projet à élaborer.

Snape bougea vers la droite pour éviter une quelconque proximité avec Dorcas.

« Si tu crois que ça me plaît d'être avec un type comme toi, autant baigner nue avec le calmar géant! »

Surpris de ces propos, Snape fixa Dorcas la bouche béante avant de la refermer rapidement pour sortir une de ces méchancetés habituelles, mais Dorcas, plus rapide, en profita pour éclater de rire sous son nez crochu. Il lui avait même semblé pendant un instant, ô si fugace, avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Snape.

« Allez, mettons-nous au boulot veux-tu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire échanger des amabilités avec des gens de ton espèce, » dit-elle alors que Bullovent glissait un parchemin devant eux.

« Lisez bien le contenu du projet que je vous ai assigné. Tout est très clair, mais si par malheur ou par une déficience quelconque de votre sublime cerveau d'adolescent vous aviez une question, vous passerez me voir après les cours », déclara le professeur Bullovent en s'asseyant à son bureau, le visage impassible, mais on voyait qu'il se retenait de rire. Son humour, pas toujours apprécié des élèves, créait chez lui une sorte d'euphorie incontrôlable.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Sirius Black contemplait l'équipe formée de Dorcas et de Snivellus.

« Tu crois qu'elle saura s'arranger avec lui? » demanda Sirius à Joan.

« Oh oui! J'ai rien à craindre pour Dorcas, par contre Snape pourrait avoir des problèmes », déclara Joan, heureuse de faire la conversation avec Sirius. « Dorcas est une forte tête et elle ne manque pas d'humour. »

Le visage tout rose, Joan parcourut le parchemin distribué par Bullovent.

« Oui mais quand même… », fit Sirius incertain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Dorcas qui éclatait de rire au même moment. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie de rire avec un tel type comme coéquipier? Il haussa les épaules. M'enfin!

« Tu sais Meadows, dit Snape, un rictus aux lèvres, tu caches bien ta stupidité! Il est vrai que ce n'est pas l'espace qui manque pour la cacher!» ajouta-t-il avec un regard éloquent aux formes quelque peu voluptueuses de Dorcas.

Touché! Cette dernière rougit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Mais écoutez qui parle! dit Dorcas en élevant légèrement le ton. Tu sais _Snivellus_ que ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ainsi des gens. Après tout, qui se ballade avec un caleçon dont toute l'école a vu l'horrible couleur grise? Tuttt tutt tutt! Tu devrais faire plus attention! »

Tout le monde de la classe qui avait entendu Dorcas éclata de rire. Même quelques Slytherin ne purent s'empêcher de se bidonner. Snape n'avait décidément pas la cote.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Dorcas serait morte sur-le-champ. Snape la fixait férocement avec une seule idée en tête : lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de dire! Et la faute était encore à Potter et à Black! Oh! Ceux-là! Ceux-là…….

« Vous avez des questions Miss Meadows? » demanda le professeur Bullovent en surgissant devant elle.

« Non, aucune professeur. J'échangeais seulement avec Snape de certaines propriétés d'une plante », mentit-elle.

Son mensonge devait être convainquant, car Bullovent la laissa tranquille.

Dorcas n'avait aucune envie de faire équipe avec quelqu'un comme Snape, mais comme elle savait que Bullovent ne changerait pas d'avis, elle décida de sacrifier son caractère épineux.

« Du calme! Du calme! dit-elle à Snape alors que ce dernier fulminait littéralement à côté d'elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être vache comme ça, mais tu ne pensais quand même pas que je resterais sans rien dire après l'insulte que tu venais de me balancer! »

Snape était abasourdi! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette connasse de lui faire des excuses?

« Je sais, tu as l'impression que je débloque mais, vois-tu, nous allons être équipiers _toute_ l'année ensemble. J'ai pas envie que ce soit l'enfer à chaque fois. Je veux de bons résultats! »

Réfléchissant très vite, Snape se dit que Meadows n'avait pas tort. Il savait lui aussi que Bullovent ne changerait pas d'idée et lui aussi voulait d'excellentes notes! Potions était son cours favori. C'était important pour sa carrière d'ailleurs.

« D'accord, déclara-t-il sans ambages. Mais à la première saloperie, je ne réponds pas de moi! » la menaça-t-il.

« Ça me va! », déclara Dorcas qui était très satisfaite de la tournure des événements. « Mais, ajouta-t-elle, tu n'es quand même pas obligé de me saluer dans les corridors… »

Snape hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait apprécier l'humour dont la jeune femme faisait preuve.

« En dehors de Potions, tu n'existeras même pas pour moi si cela peut te rassurer! »

« Ouf! Quel soulagement! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui déconcerta Snape au plus haut point. Il fallait le dire à sa décharge, Snape était un bien piètre adolescent. Il était impossible pour lui de rigoler avec une bande (et les Slytherin n'étaient pas _ses_ amis), d'échanger amicalement avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec une fille. Il était si incapable d'être décontracté en présence d'une demoiselle, qu'il préférait être méchant au cas où celle-ci aurait des envies de se moquer de lui. Vous voyez un peu le mélange que ça donne? En bref, il était bête et méchant avec tout le monde, _au cas où_…

Finalement, même pour Lily, le cours ne fut pas si redoutable qu'elle aurait pu le croire de prime abord. Bellatrix était une vipère, cela allait de soi, mais elle était une bonne élève, même si parfois elle lui glissait de petites touches venimeuses, Lily faisait de son mieux pour montrer qu'elle était sourde. En sortant, Joan trépignait de joie en essayant bien de le cacher, mais la mine longue de Lily lui gâcha un peu sa joie.

« Ouais bon je sais, vous êtes pas chanceuses vous deux… mais avouez que j'ai des raisons d'adorer Bullovent aujourd'hui! »

Elle était aux anges et ses amies tentèrent de partager un peu son euphorie.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, Alexandra était déjà là et les attendait, le nez dans son potage. Alex n'avait pas les mêmes cours que ses trois amies. Elle envisageait faire carrière dans la mode. Elle était une excellente dessinatrice et ses amies ne doutaient pas de sa réussite. Elles étaient d'ailleurs enchantées qu'Alex leur fasse des trucs rien que pour elles. Aucune des filles de l'école ne portaient des fringues originales comme elles. Alex puisait un peu partout, dans toutes les époques, mais la mode moldue des années soixante-dix avait de quoi l'inspirer. Elle adaptait ses dessins aux vêtements des sorciers. Elle trouvait incompréhensible que personne ne se soit penché là-dessus.

« C'est quoi ces faces de carême? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton goguenard à Lily et à Dorcas. Elle regarda Joan qui, elle, semblait ne plus porter au sol, tant elle était heureuse.

« Laissez-moi deviner… Joan, c'est plutôt facile, ça a rapport avec Noiraud… »

Joan, rouge pivoine, la fusilla du regard, mais Alex n'en tint aucun compte. Elle était en pleine réflexion.

« Toi Lily, je dirais que Potter t'a demandé en mariage, tu lui as dit oui dans un moment d'égarement et la raison t'est subitement revenue. Te voilà dans de beaux draps ma vieille! »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser à cette idée.

« Tu es d'une perspicacité Alexou chérie! »

« Attends! Je n'ai pas terminé! Je vois… je vois… pour Dorcas…c'est une bête monstrueuse qui te poursuit partout… »

« Tu n'es pas loin, accorda Dorcas en ricanant. Bullovent m'a placée en équipe pour _l'année_ avec ce chaleureux Snape. Alors quand on parle de bête monstrueuse, je trouve que l'analogie lui colle parfaitement! »

Pendant quelques minutes, elles firent plein de comparaisons tordantes entre Snape et quelques bêtes reconnues pour leur laideur et autres attributs magiques peu appréciés.

« Pauvres bêtes! Et dire qu'elles ne peuvent pas se défendre! se lamenta Alexandra. Et toi Lily, tu as été placée avec qui? Pas avec Potter j'imagine, Bullovent n'allait pas placer les membres d'une même maison ensemble… »

« Bellatrix Black », murmura Lily en glissant son sac sous la table à ses pieds.

« Quoi! Cette poufiasse! Dis donc cher cœur, on dirait tu es dix fois moins choyée que Dorcas qui pourtant n'a rien à envier! Ma foi, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard mauvais à la table des Slytherin, si vous pouviez glisser un peu de poison dans leur chaudron ou n'importe quoi qui les rendrait un peu plus _aimables_ ces deux-là… »

« Alors là, y a pas de danger! Je crains fort que même la potion saupoudrée de gentillesse se sauverait à l'approche de leurs lèvres! se moqua Dorcas. Tu y as pensé Alex? La goutte qui aurait le malheur de se poser dans la bouche de Snivellus… »

« Arrête! Arrête! Tu vois pas que je suis en train de manger là? »

Les filles aimaient rire et ne s'en privèrent pas. À la table des Slytherin, Snape fixait Dorcas d'un air blême. Il n'avait rien entendu, évidemment, mais on aurait pu croire qu'il savait qu'elles parlaient de lui.

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout cela, mais j'ai faim moi. Tu viens Joan? »

« Hein? Quoi? Ah oui! J'arrive! »

Lily, Dorcas et Alex échangèrent des regards de connivence. Joan n'avait certainement pas envie de manger, surtout qu'à la table des Gryffindors arrivaient les quatre inséparables dont faisait partie Sirius Black. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire auquel Joan répondit timidement.

En repartant avec Dorcas, elle se maudit.

« Quelle conne! Ah mais quelle conne! Je rougis, je balbutie, je lui réponds à peine! Mais pour qui il va me prendre! »

« Pour une fille vraiment adorable qui en pince un peu, rien qu'un peu, pour lui », lui dit Dorcas gentiment. Il y avait des ces jours où elle se sentait en grande forme! Un bon mot bien placé, un réplique acide à un personnage fort peu apprécié, un élan de conscience et une relation (avait-elle mis le mot « relation » avec l'image de Snape? N'y avait-il pas un autre mot pour désigner l'espèce de truc qu'elle était obligée de partager avec Snivellus?), eh bien cette « chose » prenait un aspect moins désagréable. Moins drôle aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

En s'asseyant à la table des Ravenclaw dont les discussions étaient toujours plus calmes que chez les Gryffindors, Dorcas vit les yeux sombres de Snape posés sur elle. Elle se retint de justesse de lui envoyer une grimace et, avec un sourire moqueur, commença à manger son potage tout chaud de poireaux. Il était délicieux!

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas cependant, ce fut le regard de Sirius Black qui détaillait son profil pensivement. Joan, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, crut qu'il la regardait et, toute rouge, commença à manger, le cœur palpitant.


	3. Un pas en avant ou un pas en arrière?

**Un bon gros merci à vous toutes! **

Vous avez pu constater que, comme dit Nepenthes, il y a un carré relationnel qui se dessine… Joan → Sirius → Dorcas → Snape… qui ne sait effectivement plus quoi penser! (Clin d'œil à Gabrielletrompelamort) Mais bon, vous imaginez Snape en amoureux transi? J'aime bien l'idée qu'il en pince pour une fille… et j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous imaginez notre Snivellus amoureux…

Et j'adore les histoires tortueuses… M'enfin vous verrez bien!

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

**Chapitre III –**

_**Un pas en avant…ou un pas en arrière?**_

**O**ctobre s'était évanoui dans un novembre morne et maussade où la pluie et le ciel gris ne laissaient plus de place au soleil. Chez les élèves de sixième d'Hogwarts, le temps semblait s'écouler paisiblement, bien que les bruits qui leur parvenaient de l'extérieur les fissent frémir d'horreur. Ils se sentaient, pour l'instant, bien à l'abri et travaillaient d'arrache-pied afin d'en oublier même la rumeur.

Un soir où les nuages cédèrent la place à un coin de ciel étoilé, les filles se réunirent pour une rare fois dans l'une des salles désaffectées du château afin de pratiquer quelques sorts un peu ardus et percutants et aussi, il faut le dire, pour jaser.

Après une heure intense de pratique qui envoya valser plusieurs coussins et quelques objets sur les murs ou dans d'immenses boîtes prévues pour leur dépôt, les filles s'effondrèrent, épuisées, sur ces mêmes coussins. Elles se mirent à discuter.

Lily se plaignit du dernier assaut de Potter sur sa personne et désigna une boîte de chocolats que lui avait envoyée ce dernier.

« J'aimerais bien moi aussi subir de tels assauts! », maugréa Joan dont les affaires avec Sirius n'allaient pas grand train.

« Tu te plains comme ça, mais y a pas deux heures tu nous racontais pour la millième fois comment vos mains s'étaient frôlées tout le cours de Potions », rétorqua Dorcas d'une voix un peu trop acide. Elle était dans une de ces journées qui vous fout le cafard et entendre Joan soupirer après Black et décrire tous les côtés fantastiques de sa personnalité était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil troublé. Dorcas n'avait pas la pêche ces derniers temps. D'ordinaire, elle était moqueuse et patiente, mais depuis quelques jours, elle semblait vouloir cracher du feu sur tout le monde.

« Le dragon s'est réveillé de son bref sommeil à ce que je vois », commenta Alexandra à point nommé. Dorcas ne saisit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui en voulut de son obscurantisme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Seulement que tu es plutôt à pique dernièrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » répondit Lily à la place d'Alex. Les trois filles la fixèrent, en attente de sa réponse.

Pendant quelques minutes, Dorcas ne dit rien. Qu'avait-elle au fait? Si elle remontait le chemin des derniers jours, pourrait-elle éclaircir son attitude présente?

« Je sais pas. SPM peut-être? »

Là, elle avait marqué un point. Les filles secouèrent la tête en riant. Ouais, elles savaient de quoi elle parlait! Et comment!

Soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Dorcas ria avec elles.

« Alors Lily, tu nous en donnes de ces chocolats? » demanda Alex, l'œil gourmand.

Lily tendit la boîte à ses amies qui se servirent gaiement.

« On peut dire qu'il n'est pas pingre Potter! Ils chont délichieux ches chocolats! » dit Dorcas la bouche pleine.

« Oui et à cause de cette gentille attention (Lily raffolait des chocolats!), je lui pardonne un peu d'être aussi insistant. Un peu! » dit-elle en levant son index en l'air pour souligner ces derniers mots et être bien comprise de ses amies.

« Peut-être, ajouta Dorcas à l'égard de Joan pour se faire pardonner sa sécheresse de tout à l'heure, que son copain a cette grande qualité de savoir choisir les chocolats au meilleur endroit de Hog's Mead! »

Joan rosit de plaisir.

« Oui et si c'est le cas, j'espère que la chanceuse partagera tout aussi volontiers avec ses amies! » déclara Lily en prenant le dernier chocolat dans la boîte et en le dégustant avec un plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage. Potter n'était peut-être pas si stupide après tout!

« En tout cas, déclara Alexandra en callant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, c'est très gentil de sa part, mais franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'il les envoie ces chocolats. Je suis plus mignonne que toi après tout… »

Alex faisait allusion à un propos qu'une autre fille des Gryffindors avait surpris dans la bouche de Peter Pettigrew. Il avait déclaré, un peu stupidement, que James devrait s'intéresser à Alexandra Bloom parce que, à son avis, elle était nettement plus jolie que Lily, qu'ils feraient ensemble un couple vraiment super. Les filles ne surent pas ce que Potter répondit à ceci, car ces paroles leur furent rapportées, comme nous le disions, mais cette remarque de Pettigrew devint un « insight joke » entre elles.

« Bah! fit Lily d'un geste théâtral qui se voulait magnanime. Je te le laisse! »

Dorcas se leva et prit son sac sur son épaule. Elle regarda son jean à pattes d'éléphant et constata avec satisfaction qu'il lui allait parfaitement. Au diable ses rondeurs!

« Je te retrouve dans notre dortoir tout à l'heure! » lança-t-elle à Joan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où tu vas comme ça? demanda Joan d'un ton malicieux. Rejoindre Snivellus? »

Les oreilles de Dorcas prirent une jolie teinte betterave, malgré elle. Ce que suggérait Joan était… dégoûtant!

« Ah! Je le savais! » s'exclama Joan, heureuse de son coup.

« Tu ne l'as pas du tout, rétorqua Dorcas froidement. J'ai un bouquin à lui remettre. On travaille ensemble tu te rappelles? Il connaît pas mal plus de choses que moi en Potions et je souhaite ne pas faire foirer notre projet. Alors, j'approfondis mes connaissances. Sincèrement, tu me vois avec un type aux caleçons crasseux? »

Joan contempla son amie dont la propreté ne faisait aucun doute et secoua la tête, moqueuse.

« Je te taquine! Mais je vois que j'ai un tantinet fait mouche! »

Dorcas lui fit une très grosse grimace suivie d'un clin d'œil polisson et sortit en saluant tout le monde.

Lily et Alex avaient suivi l'échange distraitement. Joan taquinait souvent Dorcas au sujet de Snape depuis un mois. Au début, elle était compatissante, ensuite, comme les deux semblaient relativement bien s'entendre, les plaisanteries avaient changé de forme. Lily avait une idée de ce qui la poussait, certes de manière inconsciente, à agir ainsi. Joan, comme Lily et Alex, n'avaient pu faire autrement que de remarquer l'intérêt subtil que Sirius Black vouait à Dorcas. Il lui posait souvent des questions détournées à son propos et, si dans les premiers temps Joan ne s'en rendait pas compte, il lui avait été bien difficile à la fin de ne pas s'apercevoir des regards prolongés de Black sur Dorcas.

Lily croyait que Joan tentait d'effacer cette pensée insidieuse de son esprit en associant leur amie au seul autre mec qui lui avait démontré de l'intérêt (mais était-ce de l'intérêt ou seulement une trêve?), c'est-à-dire Severus Snape. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était allé jusqu'à lui prêter un de ses précieux livres, ce qui était un peu… inhabituel, mais cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Dorcas était elle-même folle des livres. Cependant, Lily ne comprenait pas comment Dorcas ne voyait pas l'attention que lui portait Black. Elle connaissait cependant suffisamment son amie pour savoir que cette dernière ne croyait pas qu'un garçon puisse s'intéresser à elle. Lily songea que si un mec lui faisait une déclaration un jour, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Dorcas lui rie en plein visage.

Dorcas marchait seule dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Il était près de 21hres, c'était bientôt le couvre-feu. Elle devait faire vite. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était encore incertaine de son choix de carrière. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit si difficile? Bien sûr, elle avait la passion des animaux. À Hogwarts, elle n'avait le droit que d'en avoir deux : une chouette et un chat. Le chat, Chatman, était arrivé la veille. Sa mère, dont les allergies étaient devenues impossibles, avait cru que le félin serait plus heureux avec sa maîtresse. Quant à sa chouette pervenche, Matilda, elle était la douceur même. Elle semblait presque humaine parfois. Son père avait une ferme. Il lui arrivait parfois de recueillir des bêtes magiques (elle savait d'où elle tirait sa passion), mais comme ils étaient si différents des animaux ordinaires que traitaient les moldus, il ne savait pas comment s'en occuper. Dorcas avait su, avec l'aide de sa mère. C'était heureux qu'ils habitassent si loin de la ville, car les bêtes qui s'aventuraient chez eux n'auraient pas manqué d'effrayer la population.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un frôlement contre sa jambe. Il faisait noir. Dans la pénombre, elle vit deux yeux brillants qui lui arrivaient à hauteur de cuisse. Un chien! Un chien dans Hogwarts! Folle de joie, Dorcas se laissa flairer par l'immense chien noir qui lui lécha la main.

« Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir à l'intérieur de l'école? »

Elle le caressa longuement, grattant l'arrière de ses oreilles, lui tapotant les flancs alors que le chien gémissait de plaisir.

« Comment tu t'appelles dis? »

Le chien renifla soudainement l'air et aboya. Un peu affolée, Dorcas regarda partout afin de s'assurer que personne ne verrait ni n'entendrait le chien.

« Meadows? »

La voix était celle de Snape. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour signaler au chien qu'il était temps de partir, elle constata que ce dernier avait déjà filé.

« Meadows? Mais à qui tu parlais? Tu n'es pas un peu cinglée par hasard? J'ai entendu un aboiement. Il y a un chien ici? »

« Je me pratiquais. Tu sais que je veux devenir vetmage, alors autant savoir comment leur parler », répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Depuis qu'ils étaient coéquipiers, Snape avait appris à apprécier le côté loufoque de Dorcas. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à rire, mais il s'était un peu déridé. Un peu.

Fallait pas exagérer tout de même.

« Tiens Snape, voilà le bouquin que tu m'as prêté », dit-elle en lui tendant le bouquin jauni.

Snape l'observa avec suspicion comme s'il doutait que cela puisse être son livre. Satisfait de son inspection, il le coinça sous son bras et regarda Dorcas.

« Meadows, commença-t-il, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'avance dans notre projet. J'ai quelques formules qu'on devrait essayer. J'ai pensé à ce samedi, ça serait idéal. »

Les yeux ronds, Dorcas fixa Snape comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Ce samedi! Non! Non! Non! Non!

« Snape, peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi, mais c'est le week-end à Hog's Mead en fin de semaine et je ne vais pas rater ça ». Elle était fermement résolue à ne pas le laisser lui enlever ces chères heures passées avec ses amis à s'amuser et à folâtrer dans les magasins. Et puis, elle avait envie de boire une bièreaubeurre!

Il était contrarié et cela parut sur son visage. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants puis reprit :

« D'accord. Samedi soir alors et je ne veux pas changer encore! »

Samedi soir… elle n'avait rien de prévu samedi soir, mais c'était samedi soir! Comment il pouvait oublier un truc pareil? C'est sacré ce genre de soirée!

« OK, fit-elle l'air pas content. Je vais venir, mais ne me demande surtout pas d'être patiente, passionnée et joyeuse. »

« Je ne te demande rien de tout cela », rétorqua-t-il, indifférent.

« Tant mieux! Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec toi un samedi soir! Je pourrais être en train de m'amuser avec mes amies ou avec un petit copain, mais non, je serai en train de bosser avec toi! » Elle ne comprit pas bien pourquoi elle avait parlé d'un garçon. Il n'y avait aucun garçon dans sa vie qui pourrait être avec elle un samedi soir – sauf celui qui l'y forçait présentement bien sûr!

Snape blanchit plus si cela était possible.

« Tu… tu as un copain? »

Interdite, Dorcas fixa Snape pendant de longues secondes. Snape ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur sa vie personnelle. C'était tabou. Mais là, après ce qu'elle venait de dire… Elle repensa à ce que Joan lui avait dit. Elle secoua la tête. Impossible! Un nœud se forma au creux de son ventre.

« Non. Non! Mais cela aurait pu être ainsi! »

Elle ne se sentait pas bien tout d'un coup là.

« Bon à samedi alors », dit-elle précipitamment en s'enfuyant presque dans les couloirs sombres.

Elle ne vit pas le chien noir qui la suivait furtivement.

En arrivant dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème de Ravenclaw, Dorcas se faufila sous les baldaquins de son lit et enfila rapidement son pyjama. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire questionner par Joan, E c'était sans compter sur la célérité de son amie. Dorcas

« Alors, dit Joan en faufilant sa tête entre les lourdes tentures, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Avec un soupir résigné, Dorcas lui conta ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Wouah! Snape a le béguin pour toi Dorcas! » Joan jubilait. Dorcas était un peu fâchée de voir à quel point cela faisait plaisir à son amie. Merde!

« Je ne crois pas Joan, répondit Dorcas patiemment. Quelqu'un qui demande à une autre si elle a un copain, c'est fréquent tu sais…Et j'aimerais, s'il te plaît, m'enlever cette idée affreuse de dedans mon cerveau. Je vais faire des cauchemars! J'ai l'impression qu'il croyait que Dorcas-la-grosse-galoche ne pouvait avoir de copain. C'est un peu comme si cette idée le satisfaisait en quelque part.»

Joan hocha la tête d'incertitude. Ce pouvait être ça, mais… ce pouvait être autre chose. Elle vit que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette.

« Si un mec doit s'intéresser à moi, je ne veux pas que ce soit Snape! Je serais la risée de l'école… »

« Ah ça oui! approuva Joan, très rassurante. Sirius et ses copains s'en gaveraient littéralement! »

Furieuse, Dorcas donna une légère poussée à son amie qui tomba hors du lit.

« Hé! »

« C'est pour te remercier de me remonter le moral de cette façon! Je n'ai pas besoin de tels commentaires Jo! »

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

« Ça va… Bon, je tombe de sommeil… bonne nuit…»

Quand ses paupières se refermèrent sur le pays des songes, Dorcas vit apparaître des images qu'elle ne comprit que bien des années plus tard.

C'était la nuit et le ciel brillait de magnifiques étoiles. Dorcas reconnut le ciel d'hiver et la constellation d'Orion.

Elle était sur les terrains d'Hogwarts quand elle vit le magnifique chien noir qu'elle avait caressé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce dernier montrait les crocs à Snape qui était littéralement enragé. La baguette de Snape était pointée, menaçante, sur le chien. Dorcas savait que cela se terminerait très mal. Elle voulut s'interposer quand le rêve changea brusquement. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil de cuir capitonné. Devant elle il y avait un bureau encombré de papiers et de fioles aux liquides les plus divers. Une voix lui parlait, caressante, mais tellement empreinte de tristesse! Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire allait blesser quelqu'un.

Puis Dorcas sombra dans la phase de sommeil profond, celui sans rêves, sans soucis.

-------------

Et puis? J'attends vos reviews…! J'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite!

J'ai très hâte à samedi le 16 juillet! Peut-être que je ne serai pas aussi rapide pour les autres chapitres, car je vais être en pleine lecture! Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui vont lire HBP en anglais (à part ma chère amie Ydrange là…) ?

Je suis impatiente!


	4. Le mauvais côté du lit

_Bonjour! Hé non je n'avais pas abandonné ma fic, mais mon ordi m'a lâchement laissé tombé en cours d'automne, ce qui fait que j'ai pu poursuivre. _

_Voilà la suite… vous plaira-t-elle?_

_Au plaisir!_

**Chapitre IV –**

_**Le mauvais côté du lit**_

Ce jour-là, Joan se sentait en accord total avec la température extérieure. Le ciel magique de la grande salle reflétait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Une furieuse tempête faisait rage et, pour ceux qui jetaient un œil dehors, ce n'étaient que gifles de neige et les assauts sauvages du vent. Un véritable blizzard sévissait hors des murs d'Hogwarts.

Pour commencer, la journée avait très mal débuté pour elle. En se levant du lit, elle trébucha et s'étala face contre le plancher froid pour ensuite découvrir qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir et qu'il y avait déjà dix bonnes minutes que les cours avaient débuté. Elle partit en courant dans son cours de DCFM, le ventre creux et les cheveux ébouriffés. En entrant dans la salle, elle s'aperçut que Sirius était assis nonchalamment à côté d'une Dorcas qui n'était pas moins nonchalante et qui rougit en la voyant surgir. Dédaignant les bonjours de ses amies, elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle alors que le professeur Dewey enlevait cinq points aux Ravenclaw d'une voix monocorde.

À la fin du cours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal joué en prenant place dans un coin de la classe. Elle avait eu l'intention de filer en douce sans parler à quiconque, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer devant la table où étaient assis Sirius et Dorcas. Celle-ci était déjà debout, visiblement embarrassée, mais pas pour les raisons que Joan aurait pu imaginer. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée par ses amies ce matin-là quand elle avait vu que Joan n'arrivait pas et que Lily tardait elle aussi à faire son entrée. La cloche venait à peine de sonner quand finalement Lily était entrée, la mine ébouriffée, le teint pâle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Joan avait surgi, essoufflée, l'air furieux en voyant Sirius à ses côtés.

Dorcas avait bien tenté de la rattraper à la fin du cours, mais Joan était aussi glissante qu'un serpent. Lily l'avait rejointe dans le couloir, mal en point.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien? » lui demanda Dorcas gentiment.

Lily acquiesça vaguement.

« Joan est fâchée? »

Dorcas haussa les épaules, incertaine.

« Sirius était assis avec toi… » laissa entendre Lily.

Je n'y suis pour rien! s'insurgea Dorcas. Je vous attendais et il est venu s'asseoir comme ça, sans me demander si la place était prise… tout le monde semblait en retard ce matin, il y avait de la place partout! Il ne s'est même pas assis avec les autres! Pourquoi il est venu s'asseoir avec moi Lil? Et Joan est fâchée…qu'est-ce qu'elle va croire?

Dorcas était véritablement inquiète, mais elle ne souhaitait tout de même pas explorer les possibilités qu'impliquait son interrogation. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui se dessinait et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir voir le dessin final.

Lily avait sa petite idée sur le sujet, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à réfléchir ce matin. En réalité, elle était toute barbouillée. Il y avait quelque chose du repas de la veille qu'elle n'avait pas digéré. Elle entraîna donc Dorcas sur un sujet moins dangereux et moins angoissant. Le cas Joan pourrait bien attendre!

Elles allèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie afin que Mme Pomfresh administre une décoction miracle à l'indigestion de Lily. Elle en sentit immédiatement les effets et se sentit renaître par le fait même.

La journée passa sans qu'elles revoient Joan. Au repas du midi, Alexandra dit qu'elle venait de la voir, mais que c'est à peine si elle l'avait saluée. L'expression de son visage en révélait beaucoup plus que nécessaire et le haussement de ses sourcils s'accentua davantage lorsque Lily lui mentionna que Sirius s'était assis avec Do le matin même.

Les filles se tinrent coites, voyant combien Dorcas était mal à l'aise, mais elles croyaient bien qu'un jour elles devraient parler.

En entrant dans leur dortoir après le repas du soir, Dorcas trouva Joan assise bien droite dans son lit, son visage était fermé et son corps semblait tendu à craquer. Elle était passée très rapidement à la Grande Salle afin d'attraper quelque chose à manger, mais elle était repartie aussitôt, en affectant de ne voir personne.

Dorcas n'osa pas lui parler en premier, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un froid avec une de ses meilleures amies.

« Jo, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle en songeant qu'elle le savait parfaitement, mais l'attitude de Joan l'intimidait trop.

Joan lui jeta un regard à figer un iceberg.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne l'as pas encore deviné hein? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu sais TROP BIEN que Sirius m'intéresse! Et tu te jettes dessus comme une dingue! TU ME DÉGOÛTES! Je pensais que tu avais plus de respect pour tes amies, mais on dirait bien que tu te fiches pas mal de ce qu'on peut ressentir! Comment veux-tu que je me sente quand ma meilleure amie flirte avec le mec que j'aime?

Dorcas était sidérée. Joan croyait qu'elle flirtait avec Sirius? Ses lèvres tremblèrent devant une accusation aussi injuste. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle tentait de parler.

« Mais…mais Joan! Je ne… »

- Tu croyais peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège? l'interrompit-elle, peu désireuse d'entendre ses explications.

Elle savait ce qu'elle voyait et elle ne pouvait en supporter plus! Elle sauta sur ses pieds, plus furieuse que jamais, repoussa Dorcas sans douceur et sortit en courant du dortoir, claquant férocement la porte en sortant.

Déboussolée et en larmes, Dorcas sentait qu'elle venait de perdre une amie. Elle était désolée et aurait souhaité revenir en arrière, bien qu'elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de différent. Elle alla rejoindre Lily qui se préparait à partir pour la bibliothèque, rappelant à Dorcas qu'elle avait rendez-vous avez Snape pour leur travail de potions.

« Je ne peux pas y aller dans cet état! maugréa-t-elle. Il va se moquer de moi et je ne me sens pas en forme pour une joute verbale! »

Lily, qui avait prêté une oreille compatissante à Dorcas, lui suggéra de se reposer et de mettre ses idées au clair. Peut-être même essayer de parler à Joan. Elle était fâchée de l'attitude de Joan qui, d'ailleurs, ne leur adressait plus la parole à elle et à Alexandra depuis ce matin. Lily voyait là une preuve irréfutable qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir dans son droit en piquant une colère à Dorcas pour quelque chose que cette dernière n'avait, à l'évidence, ni souhaité ni provoqué.

En reniflant, Dorcas acquiesça à la suggestion de Lily en lui demandant si elle pouvait aviser Snape qu'elle remettait leur rencontre au lendemain. Lily ne refusa pas, bien que les rapports qu'elle et Snape entretenaient allaient de l'antipathie prononcée à une indifférence méprisante. Dorcas avait sans doute oublié ce petit détail avec tous ces bouleversements.

Lily prit finalement le chemin de la bibliothèque et Dorcas retourna à son dortoir en s'efforçant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déferler à tout instant.

Le doux bruissement des pages qu'on tournait, les pas feutrés et les chuchotements des élèves ainsi que le regard plein de sévérité et de vigilance de Mme Pince, tout cela constituait la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts en cette soirée du début de décembre.

Lily était assise dans un des coins les plus reculés de la bibliothèque et révisait les notes du cours de Charmes. Un bruit de pas lui fit lever les yeux pour constater que Severus Snape rebroussait chemin après avoir atteint sa table.

« Snape! » l'interpella-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas parler trop fort.

Celui-ci se retourna à contrecoeur. Il venait rejoindre Dorcas et c'était Evans qu'il trouvait à sa place. Lui et Dorcas avaient l'habitude d'occuper cette table lors de leurs travaux.

« Quoi? » fit-il, mécontent.

- Dorcas n'est pas là, dit-elle.

- J'avais déjà remarqué, rétorqua-t-il quelque peu méprisant.

- Je voulais dire; elle ne viendra pas. Elle a quelque chose…

Elle hésita.

- De plus pressant à faire. Elle veut remettre votre rencontre à demain.

- Parfait.

Et comme il s'apprêtait de nouveau à rebrousser chemin, Lily le retint.

- Tu peux t'asseoir à ma table, tu sais. Toutes les autres sont occupées.

Snape fut contraint de remarquer qu'elle disait vrai.

Avec un soupir résigné, il prit place à l'autre extrémité de la table, en prenant bien soin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Evans. Celle-ci semblait trouver hilarant les efforts qu'il faisait pour donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans le même espace qu'elle.

Ils s'absorbèrent tous deux dans leurs devoirs respectifs, mais bientôt la curiosité força Snape à observer Evans qui, maintenant plongée dans son bouquin de potions, semblait en proie à la plus grande des réflexions.

« Je peux t'aider? » offrit-il en tentant de donner à sa voix le ton le plus aimable possible, mais en vain. Son seul succès fut de le rendre davantage dédaigneux et de semer la pensée en Lily qu'il était content qu'elle puisse éprouver la moindre difficulté en potions. Il faut le préciser, depuis leur première année, il y avait entre eux une espèce de rivalité, car ils excellaient tous deux en potions. Pour Lily cependant, la rivalité ne revêtait pas le même aspect que pour Snape. Elle trouvait agréable d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille, mais les réussites de Snape ne l'aigrissaient pas. Au contraire, cela lui donnait envie de se surpasser dans le futur. Quant à Snape, c'en était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession, tant que chaque succès de Lily Evans était considéré par lui comme une insulte, un outrage à sa propre grandeur académique. Néanmoins, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à montrer à quel point les triomphes d'une Sang-de-bourbe l'affectaient ni qu'il s'abaissait à rivaliser avec celle-ci.

Lily regardait Snape, se demandant s'il souhaitait vraiment l'aider ou si ce n'était là qu'une façon détournée de se railler d'elle par la suite pour avoir accepté son aide. Elle décida que ce n'était pas le cas. Dorcas disait grand bien de lui et jamais Lily n'avait eu de réelle raison de le détester ni de le craindre. Elle connaissait sa réputation, se rappelait qu'il l'avait parfois affublée du joli qualificatif de Sang-de-bourbe, mais elle ne savait pas garder rancune à quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi pas? » lui répondit-elle à leur plus grande surprise à tous deux.

Snape se rapprocha d'elle et Lily se mit à lui expliquer les bases du problème qui la préoccupait. Les sourcils froncés, Snape réfléchissait rapidement. La potion dont Evans lui parlait, lui-même ne l'avait pas encore réussi et il était heureux de pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué qu'elle afin d'éclaircir le brouillard dans lequel il s'était perdu. Il fit quelques suggestions que Lily examina puis elle proposa plusieurs ajustements qui apportèrent un sourire aux lèvres de Snape.

"Oui! C'est cela!" s'exclama-t-il.

Mme Pince surgit près d'eux et, sans détour, les expulsa de la bibliothèque pour avoir fait un tel boucan. En riant, Lily et Severus sortirent de la bibliothèque. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte, dans l'enthousiasme de leur discussion, à quel point leur ton de voix avait grimpé. Snape demanda à Lily si elle acceptait de mettre en pratique les résultats de leur échange. Lily n'hésita pas et dit oui sur-le-champ. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle du cours de potions dans dix minutes, le temps pour chacun d'eux d'aller chercher leur chaudron et leurs ingrédients.

Lily arriva quelques minutes avant Snape et commença à sortir le nécessaire pour la potion qui les intéressait. Snape poussa la porte de la classe et sortit ses ingrédients en silence. Lily remarqua qu'il avait l'air contrarié. Elle se risqua à lui en demander la raison.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Snape demeura sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas très envie de partager les émotions qui l'assaillaient à l'heure actuelle, aussi se contenta-t-il de demander :

"Qu'est-ce qui pressait tant Meadows?"

Un peu gênée, Lily ne savait quelle réponse elle devait lui faire. Dorcas ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir-là. Une dispute avait éclaté entre elle et Joan à propos de Sirius Black. Dorcas avait refusé de se présenter devant Snape, son visage portant encore les marques de ses larmes.

"Euh… Elle… elle… ne se sentait pas très bien à vrai dire. Truc de filles", marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

Se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles, Snape rougit. Il pensait à un « truc de fille » dont il ne voulait, mais vraiment rien savoir. Il fut donc réellement ravi lorsque Lily changea de sujet, reportant ainsi toute leur attention sur le projet qui les occupait.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps qu'ils avaient compris quelle erreur avait été la leur dans leurs précédents essais. Snape griffonnait à la hâte dans son livre de potions et Lily eut le temps de voir que celui-ci était couvert de mots.

« Slughorn revient la semaine prochaine », fit-elle remarquer à Snape avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour retourner à leurs dortoirs.

« Je sais. Il est directeur des Slytherin, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Comme il n'était pas un des préférés de Slughorn, bien qu'il excellât spécialement dans la matière que ce dernier leur enseignait, il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment particulier à l'annonce de son retour. C'était cependant un bon professeur et un bon directeur qui malheureusement avait des préférences bien marquées chez ses étudiants.

« On se voit une prochaine fois? » demanda Lily avec un sourire très désarmant, même pour Snape qui se croyait blindé.

Il haussa les épaules pour éviter de répondre et se donner ainsi la contenance du gars qui n'y pense même pas. Trois secondes plus tard, il était en route vers le dortoir des garçons de Slytherin.

Lily était assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle avait réussi à faire tomber quelques-unes des barrières de Snape. Et puis, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils pourraient fort bien s'entendre tous les deux! Avant le couvre-feu, elle décida de faire un détour vers les dortoirs des Ravenclaw dans le but de tout raconter à Dorcas.

Dorcas apparut quelques minutes après qu'elle l'eut fait demander. Ses traits étaient quelque peu bouffis et Lily comprit qu'elle avait encore pleuré.

« Je dois être horrible à voir », déclara-t-elle à sa meilleure amie qui hocha la tête, confirmant ses pires craintes.

- Joan n'a pas encore entendu raison?

- J'y renonce! soupira Dorcas. Elle dit des choses si méchantes à mon égard! Je sais… je sais que je peux être rude parfois, mais… mais là elle me dit que je ne l'ai jamais encouragée et que… et que…

Dorcas prit une profonde respiration pour éviter de recommencer à pleurer.

- Elle dit que je n'ai pas cessé de l'aguicher! Lily, c'est affreux! Moi, aguicher ce type? Est-ce que j'aurais pu… sans m'en rendre compte?

- Voyons Dorcas! répliqua Lily qui commençait à croire que Joan n'avait plus toute sa raison. Joan est jalouse. J-A-L-O-U-S-E. Jalouse. Black s'intéresse à toi et…

- Ah non! ne dis pas ça!

- Bon d'accord. Je ne l'ai pas dit, dit Lily conciliante. Alors je dirais plutôt qu'il ne s'intéresse pas elle du tout et qu'il a plus de contact avec toi et cela la met en rogne. Elle s'imagine un tas de choses fausses et, bien que tu sembles être un pur roc ma vieille, elle sait que tu es, au fond, aussi sensible que nous toutes.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Dorcas qui la fit rire.

- Un roc! Tu parles!

- Mais Dorcas, Black semble s'intéresser vraiment à toi tu sais.

Dorcas rougit. Malgré toute la situation, elle était quand même touchée de cela. Black lui plaisait. À quelle fille il ne plaisait pas? Même Lily avait avoué qu'il était mignon!

Lily décida après un moment de raconter sa soirée avec Snape. Dorcas était franchement étonnée. Il était si dur d'approche, tellement sur ses gardes! Elle écouta le récit de son amie avec intérêt.

- Ça ne lui ressemble guère, déclara-t-elle. Tu es sûre de ne pas lui avoir refiler une potion adoucissante avant?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Il est bien trop méfiant pour ça! J'ai usé de ma ruse c'est tout. Ma mère m'a déjà déclaré que pour gagner un homme, il faut le prendre par l'estomac. Avec Snape, il faut le prendre par l'intelligence! Je suis certaine qu'il gagne à être connu!

- Va dire ça à Potter et sa gang!

Elle avait déjà avoué à Lily qu'elle commençait à apprécier l'étrange personnalité de Snape. Tout en angles et en ombres, celui-ci était uen des rares personnes à fasciner réellement Dorcas.

- Potter! grogna Lily, mais une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Aaaargh! Qu'il m'énerve!

Dorcas commençait à trouver l'histoire entre Lily et James vraiment marrante. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Potter avait cessé toutes assiduités auprès de Lily. Ceci aurait du être source d'un grand soulagement, mais apparemment, Lily n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à cette nouvelle attitude de Potter. Dorcas faisait mine de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'âme de son amie.

- Comme tu as parlé à Snape, tu vas pouvoir te joindre à nous désormais, déclara Dorcas, très satisfaite.

- On verra. Une fois n'est pas coutume!

Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, en espérant toutes deux que Joan reviendrait sur ses paroles le lendemain.


	5. Jour de fête

**Chapitre V -**

_**Jour de fête**_

C'était un superbe après-midi d'un samedi de décembre, la neige voltigeait autour des visages aux joues rouges des élèves d'Hogwarts qui étaient sortis à l'extérieur pour en profiter. Quelques-uns se balançaient des boules de neige. Les Maraudeurs étaient bien sûr au centre de cette euphorie et lançaient de belles boules blanches à qui passait près d'eux. Bientôt, ce fut la bagarre des boules de neige et on ne vit plus que des bonhommes tout blancs qui riaient aux éclats. On aurait dit une mini tempête.

Dorcas, Lily, Alexandra et Joan étaient elles aussi sorties à l'extérieur, bien au chaud dans leurs jolis manteaux en feutre rouge, rose, orange et vert. C'était la mode des années 70, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Dorcas était très fière du sien qu'elle venait de recevoir pour son dix-septième anniversaire de la part de ses parents. Les filles lui avaient préparé une petite fête le soir même. Évidemment, Dorcas n'était pas au courant.

Dorcas avait une autre raison de se réjouir. Joan lui avait finalement reparlé et leur relation était revenue à peu près ce qu'elle était avant cette journée mémorable. Joan avait convenu que Dorcas ne pouvait pas avoir tenté de séduire Sirius. Elle connaissait assez bien son amie pour savoir que cette dernière n'aurait jamais agi d'une telle façon à son égard. N'empêche, songeait souvent Joan en fronçant furieusement les sourcils, Sirius ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup d'elle et cela l'attristait profondément. Il était ami ou à peu près avec elle, mais sans plus. Les pensées qui l'agitaient constamment à l'égard de Dorcas et davantage à l'égard de Sirius rendaient sa vie détestable ces derniers temps.

Elles marchaient tranquillement lorsqu'une balle atteignit Alexandra de plein fouet dans le dos. D'un même élan, elles se retournèrent toutes et se mirent à hurler après le malheureux tireur de boules de neige.

C'étaient les quatre rigolos de Gryffindor. Bien sûr. Le malchanceux qui avait lancé la balle – Peter Pettigrew – se cacha derrière Potter et Black. Lupin, qui semblait bien pâle et bien épuisé, n'avait pas participé à la bataille et semblait contrarié.

« Désolés! Désolés! » s'écrièrent Potter et Black en chœur.

« Pas tant que ça », murmura Potter à Black alors qu'ils s'avançaient d'un pas sûr vers les quatre jeunes filles. Il était heureux du moindre événement qui le mettait en contact avec Lily Evans.

« Potter! Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi méchant? cria Lily. T'as pas fini d'embêter tout le monde, il faut qu'en plus tu t'en prennes aux filles de ta maison! »

Pris au dépourvu, James balbutia. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel accueil. Surtout que ce n'était pas lui le coupable! Il n'avait fait qu'éviter la balle que lui lançait Pettigrew et qui était allée s'écraser dans le dos de la grande Alexandra.

« Je…je…Mais hé! Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je n'ai fait qu'éviter la balle! »

« On s'en fout! Vos petits jeux ridicules…, commença-t-elle menaçante en oubliant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle-même adorait jouer à lancer des balles de neige avec ses petits voisins moldus, vous auriez pu la blesser bande d'idiots! »

Potter s'excusa encore une fois, haussa les épaules et s'en retourna vers le lieu de leur jeu sous le regard courroucé de Lily. Dorcas et Alex l'observaient curieusement, alors que Joan se sentait déchirée. Elle n'avait pas envie que Sirius croit qu'elle était une furie comme Lily, mais ne voulait rien faire qui puisse contrarier son amie. Finalement, elle renonça à faire ou à dire quoique ce soit. Elle regarda Sirius dans un air d'expectative, mais celui-ci ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de tête. Il voulut saluer Dorcas, mais celle-ci se détourna au même moment pour reprendre la marche commencée. Dépitée et furieuse, Joan sautilla pour rattraper ses amies et garda un silence de plomb tout le long de la promenade. Son cœur était lourd, très lourd.

Derrière elles, Sirius considéra un instant la démarche somme toute gracieuse de Dorcas.

« Hé Sirius! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On t'attend! » lui cria James. Sirius alla les rejoindre d'un pas enjoué.

« Quels imbéciles! maugréa Lily. Cela aurait pu être dangereux! Il y aurait pu y avoir une pierre à l'intérieur ou quelque chose du genre… »

Alex regarda Lily en secouant la tête. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait reçu la balle et elle n'en faisait pas un drame. C'étaient des choses qui arrivaient, voilà tout, pensait-elle, philosophe.

« Impossible ma vieille! lui dit-elle. Ce sont des balles faites magiquement. Tu n'es pas chez les Moldus, un incident de ce genre ne se produirait pas ici, crois-moi. »

« Oui, mais tout de même… »

« On dirait bien que Potter a finalement compris que tu n'étais pas intéressée, » continua Alex d'un ton badin. Elle avait déjà oublié l'événement et l'avait classé dans un coin sans histoire de sa mémoire. « Il ne t'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui depuis au moins deux semaines. C'est un record! »

« Ouin…quel soulagement! » fit Lily qui songeait à tout autre chose.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir, » fit remarquer Alex.

« À vrai dire, je n'y pensais même pas. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de Potter et de sa bande, car je crois bien que je vais développer de l'urticaire si j'entends encore quelqu'un mentionner leur nom! » Elle jeta un regard sans équivoque à Joan qui ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de babiller à propos de Sirius. Elle ne se sentait pas en forme et en voulait à Dorcas de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant? Si? Elle tenta de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Dorcas, mais se sentait totalement impuissante face au sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer et qui grandissait en elle. Et puis, comment Sirius pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille comme Dorcas, avec ses kilos en trop, son caractère imprévisible et son incroyable relation avec Snape? pensa-t-elle un peu méchamment et injustement car, de toute évidence, Dorcas ne faisait que côtoyer Snape pour les travaux en Potions. Elle se sentit coupable d'éprouver de tels sentiments.

Elle était torturée par son amour dévorant pour Sirius et son amitié envers Dorcas qui commençait à faiblir sous les coups de boutoir répétés de la jalousie.

« Un sou pour tes pensées, » fit la voix douce de Dorcas près de son oreille. Joan sortit brusquement de ses songes amers. Non! Elle ne voulait pas partager ses pensées. Pas celles-là en tout cas! Et certainement pas avec Dorcas!

« Oh, répondit-elle faiblement, j'étais dans la lune tout simplement. » Elle se sentait coupable. C'était l'anniversaire de Dorcas et elle ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de la célébrer. Mais vraiment pas!

« D'accord! » répondit Dorcas, joyeuse. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette belle journée d'anniversaire croyait-elle. Elle avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui! Elle était majeure enfin!

Au repas du soir, Lily et Alexandra allèrent rejoindre Dorcas et Joan à la table des Ravenclaw. Lily tenait un paquet brillant, Alex un gâteau recouvert de chandelles grésillantes de minis feux d'artifices multicolores. Un petit miracle de pyrotechnie et de magie quoi!

Dorcas était gênée. Très gênée. Pas loin d'une centaine de personnes la fixaient de leurs yeux curieux. Bon c'était très gentil de la part de ses amies, mais fallait-il qu'elles fassent ça devant toute l'école?

Le pire survint. Elles se mirent à chanter. Horrifiée, en même temps qu'hilare, Dorcas se fit toute petite. C'était plutôt difficile vu que Lily, Alex et Joan (qui y allait d'un air moins enthousiaste toutefois) égrenaient les paroles de « Bonne fêteeeeeeeuh Dorcas! »

Personne ne pouvait plus douter qu'elles s'adressaient bien à elle.

Les professeurs, assis à leur table, souriaient avec indulgence. Ils appréciaient de voir une telle camaraderie parmi leurs élèves. Ils se disaient que Dorcas était bien chanceuse de compter de telles amies.

Mais Dorcas aurait voulu les trancher finement et les faire bouillir… elle leur dit pourtant :

« Merci… merci les filles! » Puis plus bas, entre ses dents : « Attendez tout à l'heure! Vous allez voir! »

Lily et Alex étaient très fières de leur coup. La rancune de Dorcas fondit comme neige au soleil quand elles lui remirent ses présents. Lily lui offrit une magnifique plume et un cahier parcheminé très inspirant; Alex lui avait confectionné une robe adorable avec ses doigts de fée; quant à Joan, elle lui tendit un paquet contenant un livre sur le soin de certains animaux magiques. Dorcas les remercia, les yeux humides.

« Vous êtes vraiment chouettes les filles! Merci! Oh merci! »

Elle les embrassa et, pour rigoler, toute la table de Ravenclaw se mit à applaudir. Dorcas découpa le gâteau qu'elles mangèrent en papotant gaiement. Seule Joan ne pipa mot, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Dorcas était au centre de leur attention.

Au-delà de la table des Hufflepuffs, il y avait le regard curieux de James Potter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font? » demandait-il en relevant la tête encore plus haut.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Dorcas », dit Sirius.

« Dorcas? Qui c'est? »

« Meadows », répondit Remus en jetant un drôle de regard à Sirius. « La meilleure amie de Evans, tu sais. »

« Oui, c'est la grosse, » précisa Peter voulant ajouter son grain de sel, mais il se mangea une claque derrière la tête par Sirius.

« Sois poli toi! Tu t'es un peu regardé dernièrement? » Sirius promena un regard éloquent sur les formes rebondies de son ami.

Le visage de Pettigrew se congestionna. Il maugréa un « pas ma faute » que Sirius n'entendit pas.

« Ah! D'accord! dit James qui ne prêta aucune attention au propos de Peter. Hé! Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom? »

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin. Sirius éluda la question en fourrant une pleine cuillère de purée dans sa bouche.

« Elle est plutôt gentille, » dit Remus le regard toujours fixé sur un Sirius qui semblait à dix mille de là. « Elle est l'équipière de Snape en potions. »

James n'y comprenait rien. Son esprit, tout occupé à autre chose, n'avait pas suivi le chemin de la pensée de Remus. Il était tout confus. Pourquoi parlait-il de Meadows ainsi?

« Tu as le béguin pour elle? » demanda James à Remus un peu abruptement.

Sirius s'étouffa dans sa purée et Remus lui vint en aide, l'air hilare.

« Oh! Moi? Non, non! C'est une bonne amie à Lily et j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle. C'est tout. »

« Snape est tout drôle quand il est avec elle, » ajouta Peter qui, pour une fois, dit quelque chose de pertinent.

Le front de James se barra soudainement d'une ride pensive. Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cela. Depuis le début de l'année, Snivellus était constamment sur leurs talons, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient, tentant de les faire expulser par les moyens les plus insidieux. James était devenu prudent et ne s'aventurait pas à titiller Snivellus quand Lily était dans les parages – il avait appris de l'année dernière. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, il croyait qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop tranquilles et ça le démangeait de faire quelque bêtise. Il était temps de s'occuper de ce charmant Snape!

« N'y pense même pas Prong, n'y pense même pas! » dit Sirius en lui jetant un regard sévère. Remus comprit ce que cela impliquait. Sirius, surprenant son regard sur lui, en fut vraiment énervé. Remus était trop perspicace. Vraiment!

« Bah! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas occupés de Snivellus…pourquoi nous ne ferions pas… »

« C'est l'amie de Evans James, tu l'as déjà oublié? » rappela patiemment Remus alors que Peter, tout excité à l'idée de faire un mauvais coup à Snape, se tenait fin prêt à toute idée venant de James.

« Mais elle se fout totalement de moi. J'ai abandonné tout espoir de ce côté-là. »

« Mon œil! fit Sirius. Peut-être veux-tu qu'elle le croie, mais ça ne marche pas avec nous. Tu laisses Dor… Meadows tranquille. C'est pas de sa faute si Snape travaille avec elle. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de taquiner notre bon vieux Snivellus, mais laisse de côté les malheureuses personnes qui ont un contact non voulu avec lui. »

« Tu es très grandiloquent tout à coup! rigola James. Je ne voulais pas impliquer Meadows dans nos distractions avec Snivellus. Z'inquiétez pas avec ça! Par contre, je trouve qu'on a été tranquilles trop longtemps… »

Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent. C'était le signe qu'une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de James.

Le repas s'acheva et les filles quittèrent la grande salle, emportant les cadeaux que Dorcas venait de recevoir.

Avant de sortir de la grande salle, Dorcas vit qu'un jeune homme de septième année chez les Hufflepuffs fixait Lily avec un intérêt évident. Lily lui lança un sourire qui fit virer au rouge le visage de ce dernier, mais enhardi par l'attention que celle-ci lui accordait, il se leva et les suivit sur quelques mètres.

« Lily! » l'interpella-t-il alors que Lily continuait son chemin avec un air innocent.

Elle se retourna et le regarda comme si elle venait de le remarquer.

« Oui? » fit-elle.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu aimerais m'accompagner à la petite sauterie que donne Slughorn demain soir? »

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant et acquiesça.

« D'accord! » accepta-t-elle gracieusement, mais au moment même où elle lui faisait cette réponse, Snape passa en trombe à leurs côtés, bousculant au passage le jeune homme.

Le garçon, qui se nommait Martin Stevenson, trouva la conduite de ce dernier bien rude. Lily lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper et ils se donnèrent ensuite rendez-vous pour le lendemain à l'entrée du couloir menant chez le professeur Slughorn.

Dorcas observa Snape qui passait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Depuis que Lily et lui avaient travaillé ensemble il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il lui semblait que son attitude avait quelque peu changé. Oh, pas beaucoup en réalité, mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent qui la rendait songeuse. Lily s'était jointe à eux quelques fois par la suite et Dorcas avait pu constater que cela était loin de déplaire à Snape.

Lily et Bellatrix ne se rencontraient jamais. Elles faisaient tous leurs travaux en solo et prenaient un cinq minutes avant le début des cours pour combiner leurs résultats. Lily trouvait cette façon de faire exaspérante, mais considérait, somme toute, que c'était la meilleure sinon la seule avec quelqu'un comme Bellatrix Black. Même Snape semblait d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Il n'aimait pas Bellatrix et elle le lui rendait bien. Bien sûr, il n'en parlait jamais avec Dorcas et Lily, mais c'est ce qu'elles en avaient déduit.

Lily n'était pas souvent là, cependant. C'était leur période, mais Snape insistait souvent pour perfectionner leurs travaux et Dorcas avait de la difficulté à refuser. C'est pourquoi Lily surgissait, le plus souvent à l'improviste, pour secourir Dorcas durant ce laps de temps. Lily n'avait aucune gêne à avouer qu'elle appréciait bien Snape. Malgré tout. Dorcas le disait moins et avec plus de réticence. Elle n'avait pas la popularité de Lily et ne se sentait pas aussi libre de ses fréquentations qu'elle. Et puis, Joan la taquinait encore très souvent au sujet de Snape, bien que Dorcas croyait parfois déceler une once de méchanceté dans ses propos.

Joan prétexta un mal de tête pour se retrouver seule dans le dortoir. Avec toute l'agitation dans ses pensées, elle n'était réellement pas loin d'en ressentir les symptômes et puis, elle avait besoin de tranquillité. Lily fronça les sourcils à son départ tout comme Alexandra. Dorcas, quant à elle, fit un effort surhumain pour croire que Joan souffrait vraiment d'un méchant mal de tête.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois donc, à échanger sur les prochaines vacances de Noël qui arrivaient la semaine suivante. Martin Stevenson fut l'un de leurs sujets de discussion et toutes trois convinrent qu'il était vraiment beau garçon.

« Lily a toujours les plus beaux mecs pour elle! » commenta Alex en riant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à se plaindre, car elle aussi possédait une petite cour d'admirateurs éperdus, mais Alex avait toujours le béguin pour des gars aussi bizarres que possibles. Le dernier en liste avait une fascination pour les insectes les plus dégoûtants et avait décidé, pour leur premier rendez-vous, de faire bénéficier de TOUTE sa collection à Alexandra. Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir de grands frissons à ce souvenir, car Carl, c'était le nom du garçon, aimait les spécimens _vivants._

Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de songer que Lily avait peut-être un admirateur secret en la personne de Snape. Elle sourit d'un air mystérieux à cette pensée et son sourire provoqua maintes questions de ses amies. Elle garda bouche close là-dessus, mais cette idée fit son chemin dans sa tête.

Elles déambulèrent dans Hogwarts jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu puis se séparèrent avec des souhaits de bons rêves. Lily et Alexandra prirent le couloir opposé à celui de Dorcas.

Sur le chemin du dortoir des Ravenclaw, Dorcas croisa Sirius qui lui décocha un sourire maladroit, mais empreint de charme. Il s'arrêta pour lui parler.

« J'ai su que…euh…et bien, je voulais… te souhaiter…euh…Bonne fête! »

Rouge de gêne, Dorcas balbutia un timide « merci » et tenta de continuer son chemin sans paraître impolie, mais Sirius demeura sur place. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort?

« Je voulais savoir, reprit-il avec un peu plus de fermeté dans la voix, si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn demain? »

Pétrifiée, Dorcas sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Non! Non! Non! C'était impossible! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai! Elle déglutit péniblement avant de parler.

« Je…je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Joan, s'excusant pour cela, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que cela lui arrive.

Le visage de Sirius devint blême, mais il réussit à sourire tout de même. Sa déception était évidente bien que Dorcas fasse tout pour ne pas la voir.

« Oh! Euh…je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, mais euh…dis-moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie? »

Par la suite, il se maudit d'avoir même jamais songé à poser cette question. Seulement, il avait l'habitude de parler plus vite que sa pensée.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, ses entrailles figées, Dorcas déclara :

« Oui, il y a quelqu'un. »

Menteuse. Menteuse. Menteuse.

« Euh…Bonne nuit alors », dit-il en tournant les talons avec précipitation.

Soudain, la glace en elle fondit et Dorcas se retrouva à courir vers son dortoir pour se retrouver dans la solitude de ses couvertures. Les rideaux de Joan étaient déjà tirés, ce qui la soulagea. Elle n'aurait pu la regarder en face.

Dans la pénombre de son lit, elle se mit à se morfondre. Elle n'avait pas le choix à présent de conclure à l'intérêt de Sirius pour elle. Elle serait aveugle si elle n'y croyait pas.

D'un œil absent, elle contempla un bout d'ongle qu'elle se mit en devoir de ronger méthodiquement jusqu'à que ce qu'une petite douleur lui signale de cesser cette mutilation.

Jamais un garçon ne lui avait témoigné d'intérêt. Jamais elle n'avait été regardée de cette façon par un garçon. Jamais elle n'avait été invitée par un garçon – _le plus beau garçon de Hogwarts, _se rappela-t-elle – de sa vie. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Le sommeil la gagna à une heure très avancée de la nuit, mais les rêves qu'elle fit ne lui apportèrent aucun repos. Dans l'un d'eux, Joan lui hurlait après, la traitant de tous les noms; dans un autre elle était plongée dans l'eau bouillante et ne pouvait plus respirer. D'un autre, elle se réveilla le corps et l'esprit en proie à la plus grande des confusions: Sirius l'embrassait et lui murmurait qu'elle était la fille plus adorable au monde.


	6. De l'amitié et du rire

**Chapitre VI -**

_**De l'amitié et du rire**_

Les vacances de Noël passèrent trop vite au goût de Dorcas qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'envisageait pas le retour à Hogwarts avec impatience. Elle redoutait de revoir Sirius et davantage Joan qui n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir à son sujet. Elle en parlait tant et tant à Dorcas dans ses hiboux que celle-ci crut que Joan voulait la punir pour avoir attiré l'attention de Sirius. Bien sûr, Joan n'avait pas été mise au courant de son invitation au party de Slughorn, seule Lily le savait, mais Dorcas croyait que Joan possédait une connaissance mystérieuse de tout ce que faisait ou disait Sirius.

Lily se moquait un peu des angoisses de Dorcas à ce sujet. Elle adorait Joan, il était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier, mais elle vivait tout de façon si intense que c'en devenait lourd parfois pour ses amies. Dorcas n'était pas la première à subir ses accès de colère ou de jalousie, mais elle était si sensible à tout ce qui venait de la part de ses amies, que les réactions de Joan à son égard prenaient des dimensions hors proportions et l'affectaient plus que de raisonnable.

Se secouant la tête de ces pensées, Lily plongea dans d'autres avec un délicieux frisson. Elle tenait encore dans sa main droite une des lettres que Martin Stevenson lui avait écrites durant le temps des Fêtes. _Ma foi, ce garçon sait vraiment bien écrire_, pensa-t-elle avec une certaine émotion au cœur. _Pas comme certains qui hurlent leur intérêt comme des bêtes enragées._ Potter. Elle fronça les sourcils, fâchée de se laisser distraire par LUI.

Avec un soupir, elle plia la lettre et la rangea avec précaution dans son sac. Dorcas, avec qui elle venait de passer les derniers jours de congé, la regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur. Lily lui sourit, l'air totalement innocent, mais elle ne put empêcher une petite rougeur d'envahir ses joues.

« Je suis prête », déclara-t-elle à son amie.

Elles prirent leurs sacs pleins à craquer de linge et descendirent au premier saluer les parents de Dorcas qui prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

Après des baisers et des accolades d'adieu, elles sortirent à l'extérieur et demandèrent le Magicobus d'un coup de baguette.

À leur arrivée à Hogwarts, les retrouvailles avec Alex furent aussi chaleureuses qu'elles furent tièdes avec Joan. Elle avait un petit air pincé qui n'augurait rien de bon. Alex babillait comme si la tension entre elles n'existait pas, alors que Lily tentait de voir comment réparer une fissure invisible. Dorcas quant à elle se faisait toute petite. Sirius n'était pas très loin d'elles et il ne manquerait plus qu'il la voie ou qu'il lui fasse signe.

Il ne la regarda même pas et Dorcas ne sut pas très bien interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait : soulagement ou déception? Se reprochant d'avoir même pu _peut-être_ avoir eu l'envie qu'il lui parle, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des Ravenclaw pour y déposer ses choses. Joan ne la suivit pas. Elle avait des gens à rencontrer dit-elle.

Elle faillit entrer en collision avec Snape qui se promenait non loin de la porte donnant sur leur salle commune. Ébahie, elle lui demanda brusquement ce qu'il faisait là.

« On vient de revenir de vacances, j'espère que tu ne souhaites pas qu'on travaille maintenant! » s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Elle avait beau être chez les Ravenclaw, la passion du savoir avait ses limites tout de même!

« Pas du tout. Je ne fais pas_ que ça_ tu sauras. »

« Là tu m'étonnes! » rétorqua-t-elle, franchement étonnée. « Mais que fais-tu par ici? » Elle songea qu'il voulait peut-être avoir des nouvelles de Lily. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se promener du côté des Gryffindors sans être aussitôt remarqué par un des quatre Maraudeurs, il ne lui restait donc que Meadows pour obtenir des informations.

« Je t'attendais. »

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'air était figé tout à coup?

« Pour quoi faire? »

Mais oui pour quoi faire? Il ne voulait pas travailler – fait dont elle n'était pas totalement remise encore –, alors que lui voulait-il? Lily, bien sûr!

« Tu as envie de venir te balader avec moi dans les corridors? »

Son ton était légèrement anxieux et Dorcas, qui ne connaissait pas cette intonation chez Snape, accepta rapidement. Cela pouvait être grave. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas refuser. Il avait peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Cette idée pouvait sembler ridicule concernant Snape, mais Dorcas avait appris récemment que dans la vie _tout est possible._

« Je vais porter mes sacs et je reviens, d'acc? »

Il acquiesça, visiblement soulagé.

_Soulagé? _Elle entra et ressortit rapidement après avoir salué vaguement ses collègues.

« Tu t'es bien amusée durant les vacances? » fut la première question qu'il lui posa.

Non mais, attendez! Snape lui faisait _la conversation_?

« Euh… oui pas mal. » Silence. « Et toi? »

« Merdique. Les guirlandes de Noël, les petits gâteaux glacés, les cadeaux en dessous de l'arbre, les chansons joyeuses… C'est dégoûtant.»

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ton point de vue, mais j'aime bien Noël. J'aime les lumières décoratives, les sapins illuminés, la neige et toute cette féerie. En réalité, j'adoooooore! »

« Typiquement féminin, » rétorqua-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Hé! ho! Tu voulais marcher avec moi seulement pour détruire ma vision de Noël et faire des commentaires sexistes? »

Snape parut interloqué.

« Euh… Non, non, je t'assure que non! »

Elle arrêta de marcher et le fixa, poings sur les hanches. Elle sentait l'impatience la gagner. Il voulait lui parler de Lily hein?

« Pourquoi alors? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire à me balader avec quelqu'un qui balance des mochetés parce que la vie lui fait pas de quartier! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça que la vie me fait pas de quartier? » Il était sur la défensive, hargneux même, sentant que les frontières qu'il connaissait étaient largement dépassées.

Dorcas ne songea pas une seconde à ne pas répondre à sa question.

« C'est évident! Tu évites tout le monde, même les Slytherin, tu te promènes le nez dans tes bouquins, tu cherches constamment les embrouilles avec les gars de Gryffindor (Snape fit un geste comme pour l'arrêter, mais Dorcas était partie sur un bel élan), tu lances des vacheries aux autres pour un rien… tu es incapable de gentillesse… et tu t'attends peut-être que Lily s'intéresse à toi? Vraiment tu es un piètre être humain Severus Snape. »

Elle comprit, trop tard, que sa grande tendance à énoncer des vérités qui font mal avait encore frappé. Snape était… livide.

« Tu es très clairvoyante Dorcas Meadows », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Tellement clairvoyante qu'il te faut une loupe pour voir l'évidence quand elle te saute aux yeux. »

Il tourna les talons, la laissant patauger avec les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés. Que voulait-il dire?

Elle ne put raconter cet épisode à Lily que le lendemain soir. Lily flottait sur un nuage semblait-il avec Martin Stevenson et tous ses moments libres de la journée, elle les avait passés main dans la main avec lui. Dorcas, qui se réjouissait du bonheur de sa meilleure amie, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée. Joan lui parlait à peine, seulement quelques mots par-ci par-là. À croire que leur 'réconciliation' d'avant Noël était purement fictive. Alex était très occupée à créer un nouveau modèle de robe de sorcier pour homme. Dumbledore lui-même le lui avait commandée et elle n'en était pas peu fière! Cela lui laissa donc amplement le temps de méditer sur les possibilités que renfermaient les paroles de Snape.

Elle eut également tout le loisir d'observer la réaction de James Potter face au couple formé par Lily et Martin. Il avait l'air très désemparé, constata-elle tristement. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle compatissait à ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'avoue à Lily. Malgré elle, voir James Potter signifiait aussi voir Sirius Black. Celui-ci lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil en coin quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle rougissait quand elle l'apercevait et baissait les yeux. Joan n'était pas assise près d'elle, mais elle dardait des yeux furieux sur Dorcas et sur Sirius.

Vivement le soir!

Et le soir vint.

« Vraiment? Il t'a dit cela? » Lily était incrédule. Elle parlait à voix basse, car Mrs Pince les regardait sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle venait de renvoyer des élèves bruyants et son humeur était à _broil_.

Son front se barra d'une ride pensive lorsque Dorcas évoqua la possibilité qu'il ait souhaité lui parler d'elle. Elle avait déjà mentionné ses doutes à Lily concernant l'intérêt que Snape éprouvait pour elle, mais Lily était pour le moins dubitative.

« Snape n'est pas le moins du monde intéressé à moi Dorcas. T'a-t-il jamais posé la moindre question sur moi? »

Dorcas ne comprenait pas où Lily voulait en venir. Ou peut-être le comprenait-elle trop. Elle dut avouer qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé directement d'elle ou même indirectement.

« Tu risques de ne pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire Do, mais c'est nécessaire. »

Souvent, le nécessaire n'est pas agréable du tout. Dorcas prit une inspiration profonde pour se donner du courage.

« Snape a peut-être envie de… »

Elle regarda Dorcas, une lueur moqueuse dans l'œil.

« Snape a peut-être envie de… devenir ton ami. »

Ouf! Bien qu'étant soulagée – elle s'était attendue à pire -, elle ne put en apprécier l'idée.

« Et pourquoi? voulut savoir Lily. Je dois dire que tu n'as pas été très délicate avec lui. Tu as peut-être dit ce que tu pensais, mais il arrive parfois que tu sois assez… » Elle chercha le mot. « Brutale. Exactement. »

Lily savait que cela n'allait pas faire plaisir à Dorcas, cependant elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle entendrait ce qu'elle lui disait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle appliquait (pas toujours, forcément) à elle-même ce même principe de franchise qu'aux autres.

« D'accord. Je sais cela. Le problème, c'est que je le sais toujours _après_ avoir parlé. »

Elle poussa un soupir.

« À ton avis, je peux réparer ma gaffe? »

« Essaie, » suggéra simplement Lily en haussant les épaules.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles se plongèrent dans leurs devoirs. Dorcas releva la tête après un moment et observa son amie.

« C'est sérieux sérieux entre toi et Stevenson? » demanda-t-elle. Lily avait eu fréquemment de petits copains, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux et qui ne durait pas longtemps.

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire, mais il me plaît beaucoup, » dit-elle en se grattant le bout du nez.

« En tout cas, je sais que cela ne fait pas plaisir à _quelqu'un_. »

« _Lui?_ Il faut absolument que la planète tourne autour de sa petite personne… il m'énerve! Argggggghhhh! »

Dorcas crut remarquer qu'elle y mettait beaucoup moins de cœur qu'auparavant.

« Il devrait se faire une petite amie. Ça lui ferait du bien. Il y a pas mal de filles qui s'intéressent à lui, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal à dénicher la perle rare, » déclara-t-elle avec nonchalance, en ayant l'air de plonger à nouveau dans ses devoirs.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » demanda Lily abruptement.

« Il faut qu'il cesse de penser à toi, voyons. Ça ne lui fait aucun bien. »

« Il a arrêté ses assiduités depuis quelques semaines. Tu l'as sans doute oublié. »

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Il te fixe sans arrêt et il avait véritablement l'air abattu ce matin quand il vous a vus toi et Martin. »

Lily maugréa quelque chose puis plus clairement :

« J'ai la bizarre impression que tu éprouves de la sympathie pour James Potter Dorcas Meadows. Potter ne s'est jamais vraiment réellement intéressé à moi. Je ne suis que l'aiguille sur laquelle il aime venir se piquer. »

« Singulier! Un peu maso aussi non? » dit Dorcas, sourcils relevés en une sincère incrédulité. Elle était contente d'éviter de parler de son empathie pour le _sublime_ James Potter qui était après tout le meilleur ami de Sirius Black.

Elle n'avait pas pensé cela. Non. Non. Non.

« J'ai développé une théorie là-dessus. Comme son ego est incroyablement gonflé; je suis donc l'aiguille sur laquelle il vient se piquer pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. »

« C'est très beau tout cela! » fit Dorcas d'un ton moqueur.

Lily fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et se concentra sur une formule qu'elle murmura tout bas. Haussant les épaules, Dorcas décida qu'elle devait vraiment terminer son devoir de métamorphose.

« Do, souffla Lily après une demie heure, ne te tourne pas vers la droite, mais Snape vient d'arriver. »

Dorcas, dans un effort surhumain pour avoir l'air naturel, fit tomber son crayon par terre et le ramassa, relevant les yeux vers la table où était assis un Severus Snape. Son visage était de pierre, mais Dorcas avait appris à reconnaître le pli de fureur au coin de sa bouche.

« J'y vais. »

En regardant son amie se diriger vers Snape, Lily se dit que Dorcas était réellement courageuse. Elle tenta de ne pas trop les fixer du regard, mais la curiosité était très forte.

« Snape? »

Celui-ci leva vers elle des yeux assombris par la colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Meadows? »

Sa voix, bien que froide, tremblait.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Je parle parfois à travers mon chapeau. Je suis franchement et sincèrement désolée. Me pardonnes-tu? »

Il la fixait toujours, lèvres serrées. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Pouvait-il faire confiance en quelqu'un, vraiment? Seulement, la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Dorcas depuis l'automne dernier était peut-être la seule chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié depuis qu'il était à Hogwarts.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit que je m'intéressais à Evans? »

De tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas digérée. La seule chose fausse qu'elle ait dit sur lui.

« Parce que je le croyais. Dis-moi seulement si j'avais raison de le croire.»

« Non. Evans ne m'intéresse pas. Tu peux aller le lui dire si t'en as envie. »

Il eut tout de même de la difficulté à produire une intonation dégoûtée. Lily Evans était pas mal en somme, même si elle avait des parents Moldus.

« Elle ne le pensait pas. »

« Ne reste pas plantée là debout. Va retrouver Evans avant qu'on te remarque. »

« T'as envie d'aller te balader dis? »

Il ne savait pas. Peut-être. Non. Si.

« Je ramasse mes choses et on y va, » décida-t-elle.

« J'ai des devoirs à faire et … »

« Tu les feras demain. Allez! »

Elle retourna à sa table empaqueter ses affaires.

« On va se promener, » dit-elle à Lily qui en fut toute surprise.

« C'est réglé? »

Dorcas lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était très satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Snape était… bon d'accord, pas _gentil_, ce mot ne lui collait tout simplement pas, mais admettons qu'il était intéressant, malgré son écœurante habitude de faire des devoirs durant les ¾ de son temps.

« Bonne promenade! » lui souhaita Lily.

Durant cette ballade dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés de Hogwarts – d'un accord tacite, Dorcas et Snape évitaient d'être vus ensemble -, Dorcas découvrit d'autres facettes de Snape. Il avait un humour grinçant et la répartie facile, mais il demeurait toujours Snape et elle décida de s'en accommoder et surtout, de ne pas prendre le mors aux dents à chaque fois qu'il lui lançait une brique bien sentie. D'ailleurs, elle ne chômait pas beaucoup de ce côté-là, car elle-même s'amusait à mordre, métaphoriquement parlant, dans sa 'sensibilité'.

Snape ne riait jamais franchement, mais il souriait. Ou plutôt, sa bouche formait un rictus ressemblant de fort près à un sourire. Dorcas se promit que d'ici un mois, euh d'ici la fin de l'année (fallait pas qu'elle se mette la barre trop haute) elle le faisait s'éclater de rire. Quant à elle, elle riait beaucoup.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? » demanda-t-il sèchement alors qu'elle se pliait en deux suite à une réflexion très crue de Snape à propos de Slughorn.

« Qu..quoi? » fit Dorcas en essuyant ses yeux. « Pourquoi me moquerais-je de toi? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te bidonner. C'est de moi que tu ris. »

Ce n'était même plus une question. Oh la la. Dorcas comprit que Snape ne connaissait peut-être pas autre chose que cela, la moquerie à ses dépens. Elle ne ressentait pas de pitié pour lui, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser patauger dans cette certitude.

Elle se planta devant lui, poings sur les hanches, la bouche pincée. Snape eut un geste de recul et pendant une seconde, Dorcas crut qu'il allait sortir sa baguette.

« Severus Snape, il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir si tu veux qu'on devienne amis. Primo, je ne moque pas de mes amis, pas de la façon dont tu le sous-entends et jamais, mais au grand jamais méchamment. Secundo, tu dois comprendre que si tu fais de l'humour, même sarcastique, il y a de bonnes chances que je rie, car j'adore rire vois-tu! Tertio, tu peux me faire rire aussi souvent que tu le veux, c'est très bon pour la santé et de plus, j'en ai bien de besoin ces temps-ci! »

Éberlué par cette petite diatribe, Snape garda le silence. Elle avait dit « amis ». Et elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Malgré tout, il se garda une petite réserve. Les gens se moquaient toujours de lui, même les Slytherin. Il remarqua que Dorcas souriait. Décidément, cette fille avait beaucoup de dents, mais elle lui plaisait. Comme amie.

_Amis. _C'est tout ce qu'il put voir d'elle. _Amis._

« D'accord. » Il aurait aimé lui répondre quelque chose de bête, mais il en était incapable. Amis. À la façon dont cela résonnait dans sa tête, il avait l'impression d'être un primitif qui rencontre des gens évolués et qui lui apprennent le premier mot soulignant qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention hostile à son égard : A-M-I-S.

« Bon j'ai sommeil moi. Bonne nuit Severus. À demain.»

« Bonne nuit… Dorcas. »

Amis hein? Il n'avait pas le choix, l'utilisation du prénom s'imposait.


	7. Dans la tête de Sirius Black

_Je suis d'une distraction impardonnable et je me dois de corriger mon manque des précédents chapitres, à savoir vous remercier toutes pour vos superbes – que dis-je? – magnifiques reviews. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire (et relire) vos commentaires et de savoir que vous appréciez ma fic. Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci à toutes celles qui n'ont pas été trop découragées ;-) de la longue période sans chapitre (j'ai finalement « squatté » l'ordi à mon chum en attendant de m'en procurer un nouveau. J'avais la gratouille de l'écriture, maladie fort contagieuse qui pousse l'écrivain en herbe à empoigner vaille que vaille un crayon (même un pauvre BIC, c'est bien pour dire). Merci aussi aux nouvelles revieweuses!s _

_Avis aux fans de Sirius : ce chapitre-ci lui est consacré. Vous l'avez sûrement compris, je ne vois pas Sirius comme étant un irréductible séducteur. Très beau, il attire les filles comme le miel les abeilles, mais ne s'en préoccupe pas beaucoup. Il peut être très secret à ce sujet et, à mon avis, il doit être aussi fidèle à ses amours qu'à ses amitiés. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a peut-être pas brisé quelques cœurs… _

_Alors… Bonne lecture!_ Chapitre VII – Dans la tête de… 

Pour Sirius Black, la famille c'était James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Il étendait même cette idée à la maison Gryffindor au grand complet. Aussi, s'il y songeait sérieusement, la famille de James pouvait y être incluse. Ses parents étaient chouettes, pas vantards ni extrémistes dans leurs opinions. Ils étaient relativement âgés, mais leur ouverture d'esprit était étonnante ainsi que leurs manières accueillantes et chaleureuses. Sirius n'avait jamais connu cela chez lui. Il se rappelait la commotion que sa répartition chez les Gryffindors avait causé dans sa famille. Ses parents avaient poussé les hauts cris et avaient demandé une nouvelle répartition, menaçant de retirer leur fils de l'école si cela ne se faisait pas. Dumbledore avait refusé, prétextant que la décision du Choixpeau était sans appel. Sirius, lui, avait été révolté de l'attitude de ses parents. Seulement, ses parents déduisirent quelque chose de cet étonnant état des faits : oui, n'est-ce pas, Sirius avait toujours été différent, voilà tout. Il répliquait à l'autorité parentale, refusait de porter tel chandail quand on le lui ordonnait, boudait leurs invités et exprimait sa pensée haut et fort. Et puis, il s'était toujours bien entendu avec cette nièce dont le nom n'avait plus franchi leurs lèvres depuis son mariage avec un moldu. Comment un tel enfant avait-il pu grandir dans son sein, c'était une question à laquelle Mrs. Black ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri chez Sirius et à chaque année, à son retour d'Hogwarts, ils faisaient tout pour le lui faire sentir et comprendre.

Mais ce n'était certes pas la pensée de sa famille qu'il voulait fuir ce jour-là. Pour une rare fois, Sirius alla à la bibliothèque, souhaitant échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de ses copains qui avaient l'air de se demander si Mrs. Pomfresh pourrait le guérir du mal qui le taraudait. Il n'avait pourtant rien perdu de son bel entrain ni de son humour corsé et faisait encore les quatre cent coups avec James avec la même ardeur qu'auparavant. Seulement, ce qu'on pensait pouvoir se camoufler à soi-même n'échappait pas à l'œil perçant de véritables amis, et James, Remus et Peter avaient bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Depuis avant Noël, Sirius s'efforçait de ne plus songer ni même de voir Dorcas Meadows. Il était assez honnête envers-lui même pour s'avouer qu'il échouait à cela avec brio.

Autant essayer de ne pas respirer, songeait-t-il, maussade.

Il avait toujours été discret dans ses affections, mais son amitié avec les autres Maraudeurs avait permis de changer beaucoup de choses quant à cette espèce de pudeur qu'il avait. Son naturel exubérant et chaleureux avait pris le dessus, mais seulement en amitié. Il trouvait cela difficile d'avouer ses préférences pour une fille en particulier. Il avait appris très tôt la discrétion et la nécessité de taire certaines pensées et émotions : avec la famille qu'il avait, c'était simplement de l'instinct de survie. Quand on était Sirius Black; son frère Regulus semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien dans le rôle du garçon-fidèle-aux-traditions-et-valeurs-familiales.

Cela aurait pu être différent avec ses copains, mais une habitude bien ancrée est parfois dure à changer et quant à lui, c'était un trait de sa personnalité. Il ne leur en parlait donc pas, mais il était convaincu que Remus avait deviné son intérêt pour Dorcas. Il croyait aussi que James avait un doute là-dessus, mais ce dernier, respectueux de son silence, n'en montrait rien. Il y avait des petits indices qui le lui laissaient supposer, tels des coups d'œil significatifs quand Dorcas n'était pas loin et la façon dont il faisait valoir certaines des qualités de son meilleur pote quand il était sûr qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Sirius songea affectueusement que le respect de James était parfois bien tonitruant.

Quant à Peter, Sirius était au regret d'admettre que celui-ci ne voyait rien qui n'était pas placé directement sous son nez. Et encore! Désolant, vraiment. Mais un bon ami tout de même.

Il voyait bien que Dorcas ne se préoccupait pas de lui – pour ne pas dire s'en foutait royalement – et il essayait encore de se défaire de cet amour. Sans succès. Mais le voulait-il vraiment? Il ne croyait pas être imbu de lui-même, mais il était conscient qu'il ne manquait pas de filles qui fussent intéressées à lui. Chaque semaine apportait au moins une nouvelle fille qui lui déclarait sa flamme. C'était très flatteur, mais il ne se laissait pas embarquer dans ces histoires. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. En clair, pas mal de filles voulaient être sa copine, mais pas celle qui attirait son attention et toutes ses pensées. L'attrait de l'inaccessible peut-être?

Remus, en pote empathique, avait émis une théorie qui était, selon toute vraisemblance, destinée à expliquer le comportement de Dorcas. Il n'avait mentionné personne, mais Sirius connaissait bien la subtilité de Remus. Et puis Remus avait son entrée auprès de Lily, la meilleure amie de Dorcas. Peut-être avait-il entendu certaines petites choses. Il avait donc dit ceci :

« Il y a de ces filles qui croient qu'elles sont moches parce qu'elles ne correspondent pas aux canons de la mode actuelle. Elles le croient si bien et si fort qu'elles ne peuvent accepter l'idée, pourtant bien réelle, qu'un garçon puisse s'intéresser à elles. »

Comme c'était un beau discours et fort bien fait, James lui donna un 10/10 et lui suggéra de poursuivre en politique, ou en psychologie féminine, ce qui revenait peut-être au même à son avis. Il trouvait les filles dures à suivre – Lily Evans pour être exact – et il aurait bien aimé les comprendre. À vrai dire, pour la première fois depuis d'innombrables années, Evans lui avait adressé la parole ce jour-là sans lui tomber dessus ni lui sortir une insulte bien sentie, comme s'il était un être civilisé et doué d'intelligence. James avait envie de gémir en songeant que cette magnifique fille était avec un autre que lui!

Pourquoi tombait-on amoureux d'une fille plutôt que d'une autre? se demanda Sirius en parcourant d'un pas paresseux les étroites rangées entre les étagères, ses doigts effleurant le dos des livres au passage. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une fille est plus attirante qu'une autre à nos yeux? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres pour que notre cœur s'agite ainsi? Il n'éprouvait aucune gêne devant une fille d'ordinaire et, selon toute logique, il n'avait qu'à aller la voir et lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien compliqué à cela.

Il se rappela avec un peu de retard qu'il le lui avait déjà demandé. M'enfin, pas de sortir avec lui, mais sa réponse avait été limpide et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire entre les lignes pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle avait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'était l'argument pour écraser l'espoir de n'importe quel gars.

Distraitement, il tira à lui un gros livre couvert d'enluminures et le parcourut sans vraiment y prêter attention. L'espace dégagé par le livre donnait sur une table où s'empilaient des dizaines de volumes, tous aussi poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Il leva la tête quand une silhouette familière passa devant l'étagère et prit place à la table.

Dorcas. Plus que jamais, il fut conscient du battement sourd de son cœur dans sa poitrine, conscient de l'espèce d'hébétude dans laquelle il venait de plonger, dans ce merveilleux engourdissement de la pensée…

À travers les étagères pleines à craquer de livres empoussiérés, Sirius observait avec délectation Dorcas absorbée dans sa lecture. Elle ne pouvait le voir et lui en profitait pour la détailler à son aise. Il ne pouvait dire avec précision ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle. Ses petits yeux perçants, la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure qui lui faisait penser à un fruit délicieux, ses rires si fréquents, sa hardiesse mélangée à de la timidité, sa réserve ou son dévouement pour ses amies? Ou la ténacité avec laquelle elle l'évitait constamment?

Le voilà réduit à espionner à la bibliothèque une fille pour qui il en pinçait gravement! Devenait-il comme James, à soupirer après une fille qui n'avait aucune considération pour lui? Au moins ne le criait-il pas sur tous les toits de l'école! À vrai dire, Sirius commençait à croire que James avait _presque_ oublié Evans. Lily fréquentait quelqu'un sérieusement cette fois-ci et James semblait avoir compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n'était pas jaloux, ce qui était très surprenant selon lui. Il ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait être aussi détaché – si James était détaché – face à une telle situation. Curieux comment deux amis peuvent vivre des situations relativement semblables en même temps.

Ses pensées s'enfilèrent comme des perles sur un fil. Dorcas lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, seulement elle ne fréquentait personne, Alexandra le lui avait confirmé pour il ne savait quelle raison. Alex était très étourdie parfois et Sirius avait eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas sensée dire cela. Il n'y avait donc personne dans la vie de Dorcas pouvait-il conclure avec certitude.

Le seul garçon dans son entourage – il n'était évidemment pas le seul et unique qu'elle côtoya, mais il était le plus singulier dans ses rapports avec elle – était Snape. La remarque que Peter avait faite le jour anniversaire de Dorcas concernant l'attitude de Snape à son égard n'était pas demeurée lettre morte dans son esprit. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle prenne un autre chemin, mais c'était sans compter sur la pointe de jalousie qu'il sentait naître en lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, souhaitant chasser pour de bon les émotions néfastes qui l'assaillaient. Il n'avait aucun droit de penser ainsi. Dorcas était libre et pouvait choisir ses amis comme elle l'entendait.

Mais _Snivellus_. Tout de même.

Il était si pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas que Dorcas avait quitté sa table et s'avançait dans la même rangée que lui. Elle marchait, le nez planté dans son livre et ils évitèrent la collision de justesse.

« Oh! s'exclama Dorcas en rougissant de confusion comme elle lui marchait sur les pieds. Je suis désolée, désolée! Je t'ai fait mal? » Mais bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que c'était Sirius avant de lever le nez de son bouquin ni avant de sentir que quelque chose poussait sous ses pieds. Elle était bien punie de sa distraction!

Il lui fit un sourire si désarmant que Dorcas rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux derechef, gênée. Sirius en savait suffisamment sur les filles pour savoir qu'il venait de faire mouche. Peut-être que finalement…? S'il s'y prenait de la bonne façon… C'était quoi la bonne façon au fait?

« C'est moi qui ne faisais pas attention. J'étais absorbé par… »

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il pensait à elle ou même qu'il l'espionnait.

« Par la poussière sur les livres! » ajouta-t-il très précipitamment, sentant que c'était là une bien piètre et bien mauvaise réponse.

« Oui j'avais remarqué aussi. Ils ne passent pas le plumeau souvent ici… »

Soulagé qu'elle accepte sa réplique, Sirius enchaîna sur d'autres sujets. Il sentait qu'il gagnait du terrain et n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

« Tu lisais quoi? »

Décidément, il avait le cerveau sec! C'était peut-être à cause de toute cette poussière d'ailleurs…

« Un _Traité sur l'utilisation des cœurs de lune dans les cas d'empoisonnement animal_ », lut-elle à voix haute.

« Intéressant, commenta-t-il. On m'a dit que tu voulais devenir vetmage. Tu m'as l'air très douée avec les animaux. »

« J'ai passé mon enfance à prendre soin des animaux, expliqua-t-elle, comme si son don n'était rien. J'ai appris à les comprendre, à communiquer avec eux, à apprendre leur langage; enfin des bribes seulement de leur langage. »

« Quels langages tu peux décoder? Tu sais parler aux serpents! » Il était vraiment curieux et surtout, il souhaitait la faire parler. Il avait compris que Dorcas pouvait être intarissable sur ce sujet.

« Non, pas le Parseltongue tout de même, c'est inné ça, mais je peux décoder certains mouvements, sifflements par exemple. Je ne peux faire guère plus avec les serpents. Tu savais que les chats avec leurs seules moustaches ont 52 mouvements exprimant chacun une pensée différente? »

« Sérieux? Et avec leur queue? »

« La queue, c'est plus complexe encore. Il y a les émotions de base, la colère, la domination, la joie, le sentiment de propriété, l'irritation, la tristesse, le besoin de caresses, l'ennui, mais le nombre de courbes, la grosseur de ces courbes, tout cela indique bien davantage que des émotions. »

« Tu aimes les chats? » demanda-t-il, fasciné par le pli boudeur de sa lèvre inférieur qui ne disparaissait pas totalement quand elle parlait.

« Et les chiens, mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour les félins. J'ai dû vivre aux temps des Pharaons alors qu'ils étaient des dieux! » commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Sirius songea qu'il l'imaginait très bien en jeune égyptienne aux yeux peints de khôl dont les mains caressaient de magnifiques chats au pelage soyeux.

« Tu es très belle quand tu ris tu sais. »

Du coup, le sourire de Dorcas se figea et se changea en un mince pli froid.

« Je dois y aller. »

Elle partit sans plus rien dire, laissant un Sirius dérouté à l'extrême. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Tout allait si bien et puis… il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle. Il tenta de se rentrer dans le crâne que Dorcas ne s'intéressait pas à lui, mais rien à faire.

Puisqu'il ne renoncerait pas à cet amour facilement, mieux valait être un bon stratège et savoir placer ses cartes au bon moment.

Leçon numéro 1 : Ne pas adresser de compliments à Dorcas sur sa beauté (peut-être Remus pourrait lui donner quelques conseils, il semblait être un bon observateur de la gente féminine). Attendre le _bon moment_ pour ce genre de chose.

Leçon numéro 2 : Le ton amical est de mise, mais les petits accents (œillade et sourire ravageur) étaient absolument à éviter.

Leçon numéro 3 : Éviter de faire le con devant elle à la façon James Potter devant Lily Evans. Perte de points assurée.

Leçon numéro 4 : Il n'y avait pas de leçon numéro 4 pour le moment. Il aviserait avec le temps.

Fier d'être aussi réfléchi pour une fois dans sa vie, Sirius sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas triomphant. Il rencontra James qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son sort. Le sourire de Sirius le rassura. Quand, quelques détours plus loin, ils croisèrent Severus Snape, ils ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de taquiner le _Snivellus_. C'était leur jeu favori!

La retenue qu'ils récoltèrent de ce nouveau méfait ne fut rien comparée aux nombreuses heures que Snape dut passer à l'infirmerie pour soigner les verrues tentaculaires qui lui avaient poussé sur tout le corps.


	8. Cupidon s'en foutil vraiment?

_Tatam! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en main! Merci pour les belles reviews! Dans ce chapitre-ci, Dorcas passe une journée dans les montagnes russes! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre VIII – **

_**Cupidon s'en fout-il vraiment? **_

_**Ou**_

_**Il pleut des excuses!**_

C'était le week-end à Hogsmead, mais l'enchantement de Dorcas était à son plus bas degré à cette perspective. Hogsmead signifiait en général beaucoup de plaisirs et de rires garantis, mais pas aujourd'hui, jour abhorré entre tous : la Saint-Valentin. D'accord, c'était très moche de sa part de penser ainsi. Ne pas aimer la Saint-Valentin quand on est seule, c'est un truc de perdante ça, de fille amère, de vieille fille, de fille-qui-se-sent-moche-et-seule.

Lily, évidemment, était avec son beau Martin Stevenson (Dorcas le trouvait un brin ennuyant à la vérité), quant à Alexandra, elle avait accepté l'invitation d'un étrange garçon des Hufflepuffs dont les yeux semblaient en perpétuel mouvement et qui ne donnaient pas l'impression de pouvoir se poser quelque part une seconde. Pour ce qui est de Joan, elle faisait tout pour les éviter et fréquentait maintenant d'autres personnes. Dorcas avait pleuré cette amitié et espérait encore que tout pourrait s'arranger, mais Lily et Alex ne voyaient pas comment ni pourquoi même Dorcas souhaiterait que cela s'arrange.

« Vraiment Do, lui avait dit Lily la veille au soir sur un ton très patient, passe à autre chose. Tu n'as pas à te tourmenter pour quelqu'un qui est capable de croire tout ce qu'elle dit que tu as supposément fait. »

Dorcas avait jeté un coup d'œil perplexe à Lily. Lily qui voulait que tout le monde vive en harmonie et soit heureux et qui jetait le blâme sur Joan! Du jamais vu ni entendu!

« Tu sais pourquoi je dis cela? Je n'aime pas les injustices et je considère que Joan est injuste envers toi. Elle n'a qu'à se tenir droite et à accepter qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler, comme l'affection de Sirius Black. À mon avis, elle a honte d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle se tient loin de nous. »

Bien sûr, Lily avait raison, mais ça n'avait pas consolé Dorcas pour autant. Il y avait deux choses qui la peinaient dans toute cette histoire : la perte d'une amitié et la perte de la chance d'un possible amour car, elle devait être honnête envers elle-même, Sirius la troublait très profondément. Il la saluait très cordialement dans les corridors et s'arrêtait parfois pour lui toucher un mot ou deux. Elle ne croyait pas possible d'avoir si chaud en présence de quelqu'un ni de se demander à toutes les 3 secondes si elle avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

C'est donc avec une mine penaude qu'elle prit le chemin de Hogsmead. Elle croisa Lily qui la salua avec un air contrit, mais Dorcas lui fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'elle allait et bien et qu'elle insistait pour que Lily profite au maximum de cette journée. Il ne fallait pas en plus que sa meilleure amie se sente mal parce qu'elle Dorcas n'avait pas de copain!

Alexandra n'était pas très loin et lui cria de sa douce voix rauque :

« On se voit ce soir au souper chérie! » Le ravissement était peint sur son visage. Dorcas en conclut que l'étrange personnage aux yeux clignotants devait en réalité être très charmant. Peut-être Alex leur en parlerait ce soir, mais elle ne comptait pas là-dessus. Sur ses conquêtes, Alex pouvait conserver un silence complet. En tout cas, le garçon en question souriait béatement à Alex, l'air de ne pas en croire sa chance d'être avec cette fille si magnifique.

Dorcas soupira. Alex était _magnifique_. C'était la pure vérité.

Arrivée à Hogsmead, elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et de se faire plaisir. Elle entra aux Trois Balais et prit place à la seule table libre dans tout le pub. Elle se commanda une bièraubeurre qu'elle sirota tout en gribouillant dans le cahier que Joan lui avait offert pour sa fête. Elle adorait les cahiers neufs, mais elle considérait comme un sacrilège lorsqu'elle devait se décider à écrire dedans. Quand le premier mot avait jailli de sous sa plume, elle pouvait noircir cent feuilles sans aucun remords. C'était le premier pas qui était le plus difficile. Captivée par le récit qui défilait à toute allure dans sa tête, frustrée par la distance qui se crée inévitablement entre l'esprit et le mot écrit, Dorcas avait à peine conscience du monde autour d'elle.

« On peut s'asseoir? Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, » déclara une voix qui, elle le découvrit en levant les yeux de son cahier, appartenait à l'ineffable James Potter.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot, les quatre garçons avaient investi la table. Elle se trouva donc coincée entre Sirius Black (elle fit un effort pour croire que ça lui déplaisait, mais elle ne se convainquit pas elle-même) et James Potter. Remus Lupin lui décocha un timide sourire d'excuse pour la grossièreté de ses copains, mais prit néanmoins place avec eux.

« Bonjour Dorcas, » dit Sirius très gentiment. Elle se tourna pour le regarder et elle sentit son cœur flancher et la panique la gagner du même coup.

« Bonjour, » croassa-t-elle. Quelle honte! Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait parlé et sa gorge décida de lui jouer ce mauvais tour à cet instant précis. Elle voulut s'humecter un peu avec sa bièraubeurre, mais force fut pour elle de voir que son verre était vide.

James se mit à lui parler comme s'il la connaissait depuis le berceau, lui posant toutes sortes de questions, au plus grand désarroi de Sirius qui trouvait que son ami manquait réellement de tact. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé faire ça.

« Non mais! répliqua Dorcas qui fut contente de constater qu'elle n'était pas devenue idiote ni muette, on peut dire que vous êtes sans gêne! Vous ne m'avez pas laissée le temps de vous répondre si oui ou non je souhaitais que vous preniez place à _ma_ table! Peut-être n'avais-je pas envie de partager _ma_ table et surtout de me retrouver coincée entre deux zigotos! »

Ébahi, James la fixa tandis que Sirius lui souriait d'un air admiratif.

« Eh bien, euh… désolé? » fit James, incertain.

« C'est pas suffisant, Potter, rétorqua Dorcas, très sûre d'elle-même tout à coup. C'était très impoli de faire ça. TRÈS _impoli_! »

Remus la regardait en souriant. Il venait d'apercevoir la lueur coquine qui brillait dans son œil.

« Et si on te payait une bièraubeurre pour nous pardonner notre grossièreté? » suggéra Sirius en se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle sur la banquette.

Feignant de ne pas sentir combien sa proximité l'éprouvait, Dorcas hocha la tête dignement.

« J'accepte! »

« T'es une chic fille! » déclara James , visiblement soulagé. Il venait de se rappeler que Dorcas était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, bien sûr. Evans ne l'intéressait plus.

Dorcas ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui prenait, mais elle se sentait flatté de leur attentions à tous les quatre. Cela lui faisait comme un baume après le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti peu de temps auparavant.

Les Maraudeurs étaient en très grande forme, faisant blague sur blague et racontant quelques-uns de leurs mauvais coups. Dorcas riait sans retenue. Elle s'amusait vraiment, grisée par le regard doucement insistant de Sirius sur elle. Elle fit un véritable effort pour se rappeler Joan et cela lui fut pénible. L'air entre Sirius et elle semblait chargé d'électricité.

Une heure, deux heures passèrent. Il était temps de rentrer à Hogwarts. Les garçons prirent congé d'elle en se bousculant paillardement. Ils aimaient bien faire les coqs devant les filles.

Sirius, très galant, s'inclina devant elle, une main sur le cœur.

« Eh bien, fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce fut un _plaisir_ Dorcas Meadows. »

L'accent qu'il mit sur le mot 'plaisir' lui donna des frissons. Son sourire se figea sur son visage; Joan, elle ne devait pas oublier Joan.

« Ouais! Vachement chouette! » ajouta James en tirant sur le bras de son ami avec impatience.

« À bientôt », dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil qui se voulait significatif à l'adresse de Sirius.

« Bye Meadows! » lança Pettigrew en sortant à la suite de ses amis.

Dorcas reprit seule le chemin d'Hogwarts, toute entière à ses pensées.

« Tiens, tiens, Meadows! » fit une voix à l'intonation narquoise derrière elle.

« Snape, dit-elle sans même se retourner. Quelle joie! »

Elle ne put empêcher ses dents de grincer. Snape était un personnage encore plus complexe qu'elle l'avait imaginé de prime abord. De presque cordial, il devenait subitement désagréable en l'espace de quelques secondes au milieu d'une de leur conversation. C'était fatiguant à la fin! Et ces temps-ci, il était carrément méchant avec elle. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer et répliquait du tac au tac à ses remarques, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de cela.

« Alors, lui dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous amoureux aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il avec l'expression d'un chat devant une boîte de thon.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître Severus Snape, je peux plaire à certains garçons! »

_Je lui ai vraiment dit cela?_

Le chat donna l'impression d'être tombé dans une baignoire pleine d'eau froide. Néanmoins, Snape se reprit bien assez vite. Il éclata de rire, un rire sec, sans joie.

« C'est de l'utopie dans ton cas! »

Furieuse, Dorcas lui lança :

« Tu as mangé quoi au petit déjeuner? De la vache enragée? Par ce que si c'est le cas, je te prie de t'éloigner de moi! Je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminé par ton humeur acariâtre! Merde! Je croyais que nous étions amis moi! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme cela sur moi? »

Snape prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu agir ainsi avec elle. Il avait croisé les crétins à Potter quelques instants plus tôt et il les avait entendus parler de Meadows-ci, Meadows-ça. Ça l'avait rendu furieux. Meadows était _son _amie.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'excuser. Cela lui donnait l'impression de s'abaisser à quelque chose de vile. Le visage de Dorcas était devenu blême de fureur et cela le poussa à réagir bien vite.

« Mauvaise journée. C'est ainsi. »

Bon, c'était pauvre comme excuse, mais Meadows semblait le connaître plutôt bien. Elle comprendrait.

« C'était moche tout de même. On ne t'a jamais appris la gentillesse Severus? Tu sais, être civil, courtois envers les dames, offrir un bon mot. J'aimerais bien que tu t'y essaies un de ces jours. »

Il esquissa un faible sourire. Dorcas le déridait presque. Courtois! Civil! Gentil! Quelle drôle de bonne femme elle était!

« Mouais, je verrai. »

Elle lui effleura le bras doucement.

« Tu pourrais essayer tout de suite? »

Étonné, il s'arrêta de marcher et la fixa. Elle l'avait touché.

« Quoi? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais me demander si j'ai passé une belle journée au lieu de supposer méchamment que j'ai pas eu de rendez-vous avec personne… »

« Tu… tu as eu une…une… Il ne put poursuivre. _Elle avait vraiment eu une 'date'?_ Tu as eu un rendez-vous amoureux aujourd'hui? »

Dorcas poussa un profond soupir et recommença à marcher.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Snape, mais je vais te le dire tout de même : je n'ai pas eu de date aujourd'hui. »

Il n'était pas réellement soulagé, mais Dorcas était _son_ amie. Sa seule véritable d'ailleurs.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec toi tout à l'heure tu sais. »

Elle ne comprendrait jamais Severus Snape décidément! M'enfin, il apprenait à s'excuser, c'était déjà ça.

« Ok. »

Ils marchèrent en silence le reste du trajet. Avant de se séparer à la grille, Severus la retint par la manche de son manteau.

« On peut se voir ce soir? Vers 19h00, même corridor qu'à l'habitude? »

Après une rapide réflexion qui lui laissa entrevoir sa solitude de la soirée – selon toute vraisemblance, Lily et Alexandra seraient encore avec leurs mecs -, elle acquiesça.

Elle passa l'heure du repas avec les filles. Elle alla les retrouver à leur table, tentant de se donner du courage puisqu'elle allait être tout près de Sirius, mais ce dernier ne fit pas attention à elle. Il ne la salua même pas! Honteuse d'avoir imaginé qu'il lui parlerait, elle se sentit toute petite et sa bonne humeur en prit un coup.

Lily lui fit un très gros câlin pour la réconforter, bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qui tracassait sa meilleure amie. Alexandra les régala avec le récit de son après-midi avec monsieur-yeux-qui-papillonnent. Il lui arrivait quand même de lui raconter quelques petites anecdotes de ses rencontres amoureuses, mais de façon générale, il s'agissait de sa maladresse.

« La rencontre était bien engagée, leur raconta-t-elle, mais vous savez comment je suis, je ne fais rien de parfait. Fidèle à moi-même, j'ai renversé ma tasse de thé brûlant sur son pantalon! Oh par Merlin! Si vous l'aviez vu!»

Elles éclatèrent de rire, car c'était bien là du Alexandra tout craché! En réalité, Lily l'avait vu, car elle se trouvait elle aussi au salon de thé de chez Mme Puddifoot, mais elle ne voulut pas enlever à Alex le plaisir de raconter cette mésaventure.

« Est-ce que cela a refroidit ses ardeurs? » s'esclaffa Dorcas en se demandant comment du thé bouillant pouvait _refroidir_ quelqu'un.

« Pas du tout! Imagine! Il m'a même dit que c'était le plus bel après-midi de toute sa vie! J'ai de la veine s'il peut avoir des enfants plus tard avec tout le liquide qu'il a reçu sur lui! Et à cet _endroit_! »

Il arrivait toujours toutes sortes de péripéties incroyables à Alexandra, mais rien de jamais vraiment fâcheux. Peu importe ce qui se produisait, tout cela retombait à son avantage.

Lily fut plus modeste dans le récit qu'elle fit de son après-midi. Elle avait tendance, façon de parler, de prendre la direction des opérations et ça l'avait figé Stevenson. Mais pas bien longtemps, car il s'était vite dégelé. Le sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres en disait long sur ce qui s'était passé. Dorcas trouvait son ami bien chanceuse.

« Et toi Do? Ton après-midi? » qu'elles lui demandèrent.

« Bof! J'ai écrit un peu, prit une bièraubeurre, c'est pas mal ça là. »

Le visage en feu, elle tenta de se donner une certaine contenance. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient juste à côté et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de raconter son après-midi en leur compagnie, surtout après que Sirius – tout aussi bien que les autres – l'eut ignorée ainsi tout à l'heure.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lily et Alex allèrent rejoindre leurs copains et Dorcas décida de faire une halte à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait rien à y faire, mais elle avait envie de tranquillité. Elle sentait qu'elle devait faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Sirius.

Elle se promenait un peu partout dans les allées de la bibliothèque, jetant un œil distrait aux titres qui défilaient devant elle, espérant que la lumière se fit tout d'un coup sans qu'elle eut à travailler pour cela. Rien à faire, tout était confus en elle et la bibliothèque entière ne réussirait pas à l'aider. Sirius la troublait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au fond du problème. Dépitée, elle sortit des lieux. Il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre Snape et elle n'aimait pas être en retard, alors elle se rendit à leur point de rencontre.

« Mais voyez donc qui s'avance! s'exclama la voix désagréable de Bellatrix Black. Si ce n'est pas la grosse dinde à Meadows! Tu sais, c'est dangereux de se promener seule dans les couloirs le soir… surtout dans les couloirs sombres… »

Dorcas fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Bellatrix n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée de son petit ami Lestrange, de Nott et de… Snape. Il la regardait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Pire, il riait! Si c'était ça son rendez-vous, elle allait le lui faire avaler de force jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle son pardon! Mais elle était seule et ne pouvait se défendre contre eux tous.

Elle tenta de passer, tête haute, mais Bellatrix ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Un petit régime te ferait le plus grand bien Meadows! »

Et vlan! Dorcas se retrouva avec des chairs flasques, écœurantes sur son corps. Hurlant de frustration tout autant que de peine, - sa baguette était quelque part au fond de son sac - elle voulut flanquer son poing dans le visage de Bellatrix, mais un sort de ligotement l'en empêcha. Immobile, incapable de se défendre, elle regarda les Slytherin se moquer allègrement d'elle. Snape ne riait pas autant, mais il y avait bel et bien un sourire sur son visage. Honteuse de se retrouver ainsi, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, redoublant les rires de ses agresseurs.

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir te mesurer à moi, Meadows! Et avec une arme si pauvre que tes poings! T'es bien une fille de Moldu! » cracha Bellatrix, méprisante.

« Il faut y aller Bella », fit Rodolphus d'un ton pressant. Des bruits de pas croissaient lentement dans le couloir.

« Bye! Bye! Meadows! » ricanèrent-ils avant de la laisser là, toujours incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Severus la fixa pendant trois petites secondes puis tourna les talons et partit.

Furieuse, honteuse et chagrine, Dorcas s'écrasa par terre quand le sort prit fin. Personne ne surgit dans le couloir, à son grand bonheur. Ils avaient du se tromper. Elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un la découvre dans cet état!

Reprenant un peu de ses sens, elle se remit sur pieds et dépoussiéra sa jupe. Toutes sortes d'imprécations et de malédictions lui passaient par la tête, mais plus que tout, elle se sentait trahie. Trahie par quelqu'un qu'elle croyait son ami. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa baguette afin d'annuler le sort.

« Dorcas? »

Pivotant sur ses pieds, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus, la baguette en main cette fois-ci, prête à lui faire subir mille fois la honte qu'elle venait de ressentir.

« Non! S'il-te-plaît! Je... je vais t'expliquer! Je t'en prie Dorcas! »

Snape suppliait! Il allait voir! Elle alla droit vers lui et le gifla à toute volée. Sur sa joue paraissait déjà la marque brûlante qu'avait laissée les doigts de Dorcas.

« M'EXPLIQUER? hurla-t-elle. Tu me jettes au beau milieu d'un guet-apens comme ça! Tu me laisses être humiliée jusqu'à la moelle sans lever le petit doigt pour m'aider! TU AS VU DANS QUEL ÉTAT JE SUIS? C'EST HORRIBLE! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE DE TA PART SEVERUS SNAPE! SI C'EST CELA TA CONCEPTION DE L'AMITIÉ, TU PEUX TE LA METTRE PROFOND QUELQUE PART! »

Il murmura une incantation et le corps de Dorcas retrouva ses courbes naturelles.

« Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé… »

Il secouait la tête, atterré. Ce n'était pas comme ça, non, qu'il avait imaginé leur rencontre. Quelque chose de tranquille, amical. Pas ça!

« Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Je ne voulais pas les éviter, ç'aurait été pire. Je… je ne t'ai pas défendue. Je sais, je suis navré. Si je l'avais fait, nous aurions été persécutés Dorcas. Sans cesse. Tu les connais. Déjà qu'ils s'imaginent des choses à propos de toi et moi. Ils disent… des choses épouvantables Dorcas. »

Dorcas était trop furieuse pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était mal éclairé, très peu fréquenté. Elle pourrait lui hurler dessus jusqu'au lendemain matin et personne ne viendrait jamais. Elle aurait aimé aussi pouvoir être en colère véritablement contre lui, mais l'expression qu'il arborait présentement rendait cela trop difficile. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Snape, quelque chose de fragile et d'inattendu.

« Je suis désolé Dorcas. Vraiment. »

Et dire qu'il se demandait l'après-midi même comment s'excuser, lui qui n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant! Il commençait franchement à bien s'y connaître!

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Oui, je comprendrais. »

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Severus, Dorcas réfléchit. Elle était plus fâchée après Bellatrix Black – c'était la cousine de Sirius hein? Comme quoi on ne choisit pas sa famille! – qu'après Snape. Elle comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Il n'avait pu se porter à sa défense sous peine de devenir le paria chez les Slytherin. Évidemment, niveau courage, Dorcas avait vu mieux, mais Snape n'avait déjà pas la vie facile avec ses collègues de Slytherin, elle comprenait qu'il ne souhaitait pas empirer les choses. Elle en subissait le contre-coup, mais ne pouvait honnêtement pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Aurait-elle pris sa défense elle? Elle s'avoua que, oui, elle l'aurait fait, comme Lily l'avait fait un an auparavant, avec le résultat que l'on connaît. Mais les Slytherin et les Ravenclaw, comme les Gryffindors, ont des façons d'être bien différentes. Les Ravenclaw, par certains côtés, étaient peut-être plus proches des Slytherin que des autres maisons. Prendre la défense de Severus n'aurait pas jeté l'opprobre sur elle, mais le contraire n'était pas vrai. Dorcas venait d'une famille moitié sorcière moiti moldue, de quoi faire bouillir les marmites des Slytherin si un des leurs venait à la côtoyer.

« Je ne t'en veux plus Severus, déclara-t-elle. Je suis, pour l'instant un peu échaudée par ce qui vient d'arriver…Je ne crois pas que je vais rester là à bavarder gaiement avec toi. Je vais me reposer de ces émotions. À demain peut-être. »

Il eut, chose qui étonna profondément Dorcas, un véritable sourire à son adresse.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais. Merci. » Et, d'un coup de baguette, il lui sortit une petite branche d'orchidée bleue. « Bonne Saint-Valentin Dorcas Meadows. » Il sentit ses oreilles chauffer sous le coup de cette incroyable impulsion.

Surprise, Dorcas la prit, mais avant qu'elle ait pu le remercier, il était déjà parti. Ne désirant pas demeurer seule à cet endroit, elle repartit en trottant vers la salle commune des Ravenclaw, son orchidée dans la main droite.

Quelle journée, vraiment!


	9. Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre IX -**

_**Un nouveau départ**_

Quand les paupières de Dorcas s'ouvrirent ce matin-là, une résolution nouvelle l'habitait tout entière. Elle était bien déterminée à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit! Les rêves qui avaient couru dans sa tête toute la nuit devaient y être pour quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait d'aucun. Peu importait d'ailleurs, elle se sentait totalement changée!

Puis elle se souvint de Severus. Elle tourna la tête et tira le rideau. L'orchidée qu'il lui avait offerte semblait briller d'un drôle d'éclat dans le petit matin gris. Le rideau retomba et elle poussa un soupir. Il y avait bien des choses qu'elle devrait régler pour s'accomplir dans cette résolution, mais elle le ferait pardi!

Elle passa en revue les éléments perturbateurs de sa vie. Le premier d'entre tous était l'attitude de Joan envers elle et la façon dont elle réagissait face à celle-ci. Elle s'avoua qu'elle était pitoyable et pleurnicharde par rapport à Joan. Après tout, Dorcas n'avait jamais joué de double jeu et avait fourni un maximum d'efforts pour que Sirius ne s'intéresse pas à elle, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'une fille pouvait endurer! Sirius était gentil avec elle, même si le repas de la veille l'avait déçue. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui parle, mais cela ne s'était pas produit. Tant pis! Il y aurait peut-être d'autres occasions. Le second élément perturbateur était son inexpérience auprès des garçons. Elle était coincée de façon hallucinante avec eux! Jouer la séduction ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences, pourtant elle voyait bien que des filles beaucoup plus moches qu'elle la jouaient avec une virtuosité stupéfiante. Alors pourquoi pas elle? Le problème, c'était le premier pas. Ensuite, tout coulerait de source non?

Elle se leva sans se presser puisqu'on était dimanche. Il y avait une pratique de quidditch et elle avait envie d'y aller. Elle demanderait à Lily ou à Alex de l'accompagner, sinon elle irait toute seule.

Le temps que prit Dorcas à se préparer ce matin-là lui fournit l'occasion de tester la fermeté de sa nouvelle résolution. Joan surgit près d'elle alors qu'elle enfilait ses bas et la fixa froidement.

« Qui t'a offert cette fleur? » lui demanda-t-elle abruptement d'un ton soupçonneux.

Dorcas leva la tête lentement, pas du tout pressée de lui répondre. Elle se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur. Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait cette Joan Smith!

« Un garçon, répondit-elle avec une lenteur exaspérante. Ça t'étonne? »

Joan souffla du nez bruyamment. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander le nom du garçon, mais elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Dorcas et que celle-ci ne serait pas intimidée par elle. Elle partit donc sans plus rien dire, se sentant ridicule et un peu honteuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi toute cette suspicion, toute cette jalousie? Oh Merlin qu'elle se sentait malheureuse!

Dorcas, inconsciente des pensées qui trituraient l'esprit de celle qu'elle appelait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, son amie, sourit de satisfaction. Une première étape de franchie!

Avant de quitter pour la Grande Salle, elle jeta un regard pensif à l'orchidée qui trônait dans un petit vase sur sa table de chevet. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Lily!

Quand elle arriva à la Grande Salle, elle croisa Lily et les deux amies décidèrent de se prendre quelques rôties et de filer dans un coin plus tranquille. Du regard, Dorcas chercha Sirius qui discutait avec animation avec ses inséparables amis, puis, subtilement, chercha Snape. Celui-ci avait la mine revêche et mangeait du bout des dents. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau.

« Alors, fit Lily en s'effondrant avec un soupir sur la pile de coussins entassés dans un coin de la salle de classe abandonnée, raconte-moi tout! »

Elle avait un air malicieux et plein d'anticipation, de celle qui savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans la vie de son amie.

Dorcas lui narra l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé en compagnie des Maraudeurs – et bien que Lily émit quelques bruits mécontents face à la conduite de James Potter – elle ne fut pas interrompue. Cependant, quand elle en vint aux événements de la veille au soir, Lily s'étrangla avec une bouchée de pain.

« La lâche! Faire ça! C'est bien du Bellatrix Black ça! Et Snape ne t'a pas défendue? Quel couard! »

L'indignation de Lily ne diminua pas, même quand Dorcas lui raconta le retour de Snape et l'orchidée.

« Non Dorcas. Je ne veux pas amoindrir ni grandir ses qualités ni ses défauts, mais ça c'était de la vraie lâcheté! Et tu lui pardonnes, tout simplement? »

« Tu es une Gryffindor Lily. C'est différent pour les Slytherin. Ils pensent à sauver leur peau avant tout. »

« Ça je veux bien le croire, mais ça ne justifie pas le moindrement son attitude. Il te considère comme son amie et te laisse être maltraitée par des gens pour qui il n'éprouve pas d'intérêt particulier ni même d'attachement. Je trouve cela intolérable. »

Dorcas se trouva donc à défendre la position de Snape bien malgré elle. Elle avait cru que Lily comprendrait les motifs de Snape. Elle lui expliqua donc patiemment :

« Imagine que l'une de tes actions, même brave et généreuse, puisse causer un tort plus grand encore que si tu n'avais pas levé un petit doigt? »

Lily hocha la tête, mais l'incrédulité se lisait encore sur son visage.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi sont capables les Slytherin Lil, continua Dorcas. S'ils apprenaient que Severus et moi pouvons être autre chose que des ennemis purs et simples, ce serait un enfer continuel. Et ce n'est déjà pas rigolo comme ça, simplement parce que, comme ils le croient, nous travaillons ensemble plus que de raisonnable. »

Depuis longtemps, Dorcas faisait semblant de ne pas entendre les remarques méchantes que lui lançaient certains Slytherin (dont Bellatrix). La fréquence de leurs piques et moqueries avait augmenté considérablement depuis que Dorcas était devenue l'équipière de Snape.

Lily qui, bien qu'elle ne travaillât pas directement avec Bellatrix, avait dû enduré des coups bas (cartables enduits d'un épais liquide, gluant et puant; obscénités qui apparaissent magiquement sur ses chandails, etc.) supplémentaires depuis le jour où le professeur Bullovent avait créé des équipes, acquiesça à l'explication de Dorcas. C'était plausible, en effet.

« D'accord, tu m'as convaincue. J'aime bien Snape malgré tout, mais je n'aime pas les pleutres. Je persiste à croire qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose.»

Ceci sembla clore le sujet. Pendant quelques minutes, elles dégustèrent leurs rôties en silence, chacune absorbée dans leurs propres pensées.

« Tu veux venir avec moi à la pratique de quidditch tout à l'heure? » demanda Dorcas après un moment.

« Moui… pourquoi pas? Peut-être que Potter se mangera un souaffle en plein visage pour changer… Ça pourrait lui désenfler un peu la tête… et je veux être là pour voir ça. »

Leur éclat de rire résonna dans la salle de classe vide. Lily parla ensuite de Martin, soulignant ses divers attributs et qualités, mettant l'emphase sur son habileté à embrasser. Dorcas était, à sa grande gêne, très curieuse des détails et Lily, qui l'avait compris, ne se restreignait pas dans le récit.

« Pour une fois qu'un gars ne tente pas de m'enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge! » dit-elle avec un haut-le-cœur à la pensée de certaines expériences désastreuses.

« Oh, c'est si pire que ça? » demanda Dorcas, crédule, elle qui n'avait jamais été embrassée.

« Non, non! rectifia Lily rapidement, mais disons que ça m'est arrivé quelques fois… et c'est pas une sensation agréable. »

Dorcas tenta bien de s'imaginer comment cela pouvait être, mais elle en fut incapable. Comme quoi il y a de ces choses qu'on ne peut que vivre pour les comprendre! Elle espérait que le premier garçon qu'elle allait embrasser n'en ferait pas trop.

« Tu penses à quoi là? » demanda Lily en voyant l'air pensif de son amie.

« Euh… crois-tu que je vais sortir avec un gars un jour? »

Cette pensée la torturait depuis longtemps et, en songeant au baiser qu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu, ses angoisses étaient remontées à la surface.

« Tu veux rire ou quoi? » lui dit Lily en lui lançant un coussin. « T'as pas remarqué que le plus beau mec de l'école n'a d'yeux que pour toi? Et on sait que celui-ci ne se préoccupe des filles que lorsque sa libido est au point d'ébullition! »

Dorcas sourit d'un sourire triste. Elle qui s'était levée avec l'âme d'un lion, se retrouvait aussi découragée qu'une souris qu'un chat surveille pour en faire son petit déjeuner.

Lily vit que l'humeur de son amie changeait.

« Do, moi je dis que tu devrais te faire les dents sur un garçon qui ne t'intéresse pas, suggéra-t-elle. Comme ça, pas de crainte de lui plaire ou non, juste une bonne pratique pour te mettre en confiance. »

« Peut-être… oui c'est une bonne idée! J'en ai marre de moisir dans mes craintes! Au diable les conséquences! »

Lily applaudit à cela et, voyant que l'heure de la pratique approchait, elles sortirent de la classe, le moral gonflé à bloc.

Le temps s'était éclairci à l'extérieur au grand soulagement des filles qui n'avaient pas tellement envie de se faire mouiller dessus.

« Tu vois Martin aujourd'hui? »

« Non, je suis avec ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui! » affirma Lily en lui souriant.

« Et Alex, elle était où ce matin au fait? »

« Elle est pas rentrée hier soir. Je présume qu'ébouillanter un mec a ses avantages », conclut Lily avec un sourire entendu.

Elles resserrèrent un peu plus leurs foulards autour de leur cou; un petit vent venait de se lever qui les fit frissonner.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont… m'enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire…? » demanda Dorcas.

« Alex? » Lily réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. « Je crois pas non, mais je peux pas en être certaine. Elle est plutôt secrète par rapport à cela, tu le sais bien. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

« Hé les filles! »

Quand on parle du loup…

« Je me demandais où vous étiez… », dit une Alexandra haletante d'avoir couru jusqu'à elles.

« Et qui t'a dit où nous étions? » demanda Dorcas, curieuse puisqu'elles ne l'avaient mentionné à personne.

« Oh, Sirius vous a vues partir tout à l'heure », dit-elle, indifférente, ou inconsciente?, à la rougeur qui venait de naître sur les joues de Dorcas. « Vous avez déjà déjeuné? »

Dorcas acquiesça puis fit part à ses amies de ses nouvelles résolutions et de la petite altercation qui avait eu lieu entre Joan et elle ce matin.

« Snape t'a offert une fleur? » s'étonna Alex après que Dorcas eut terminé, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. « Houla, il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessus, j'en suis convaincue! »

« Pas du tout! Il voulait s'excuser de sa conduite – Lily retint un reniflement à la mention de la « conduite » de Snape -, c'est tout. Je ne vois rien pour en faire tout un plat. »

Alex garda ses commentaires pour elle et reporta son attention sur le terrain de quidditch où les joueurs venaient d'entrer.

« Et toi Alex? Tu as passé la nuit où? » demanda innocemment Lily.

« Oh! La nuit!… » Elle devint toute confuse. « Ne me regardez pas ainsi! leur fit-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé de très répréhensible, je vous l'assure. On s'est baladé gentiment, incognitos… Ah! Regardez!»

Leur attention fut attirée sur le terrain de quidditch où les joueurs venaient de faire leur entrée pour la pratique. C'était l'équipe de Ravenclaw qui prenait la première heure de pratique, ensuite venait l'équipe de Gryffindor.

Lily n'eut pas le plaisir de voir Potter, qui était capitaine de l'équipe, recevoir un ou deux souaffles par la tête. Elle exprima son mécontentement haut et fort à ses deux amies qui se regardèrent du coin de l'œil d'un air entendu. Elles n'en parlaient jamais, par pur respect, mais elles avaient une petite idée sur la nouvelle attitude de Lily à l'égard de Potter. Qu'elle ait un nouveau copain ne changeait rien à leurs pensées.

Pour Dorcas, c'était réellement le début d'une nouvelle ère. Elle réaffirmait sa confiance en elle et s'ouvrait à un monde de possibilités qui lui avaient semblé impossibles quelques jours seulement auparavant.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, elle constata avec un profond soulagement que Joan ne l'importunait plus. Curieusement, cette dernière semblait devenue invisible. Si ce n'étaient des cours qu'elles partageaient et du dortoir, Dorcas aurait pu croire que Joan avait disparu de sa vie. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas en ressentir de regret, se répétant que Joan ne méritait pas son empathie et son amitié.

Tous ces bouleversements permirent à Dorcas d'oublier peu à peu son ancienne amitié avec Joan. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle et Severus étaient en train de développer une solide amitié et cela la réjouissait. Il y avait cependant quelque chose que Dorcas ne réussissait pas à oublier, bien qu'elle eut tenté en vain : Sirius Black.


End file.
